Randall's New Take On Life
by randompotpourri
Summary: After Randall is banished, he intends to find his way back, willing to do whatever it takes to get revenge on Sully and Mike, but instead, he finds himself in the care of 5 orphans. Right when he is getting comfortable, an old friend/enemy arrives and history repeats itself. Inspired by les mis fan 1. Please read and review! :D
1. Dixon

**A/N: Most plot creds go to les mis fan 1! They wanted to write this story themselves but some technical difficulties wouldn't let them sign up, so they asked me to write it for them and publish it :)**

**Welcome new readers and possible old readers rereading! Please, read and review! :D**

* * *

Randall got up slowly. Where was he? All he remembered was getting thrown into a door by Sully and Mike. Screw those two. When he got back, they were going to pay!

"Mama, another gator got in the house," a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Another gator?" a female voice yelled. "Give me that shovel! Come here!"

Shovel? CLANG! Randall had half turned when he felt something hard hit him on the head from behind.

"Ow!" he cried out.

Before he could rub his smarting head, CLANG! It hit him again.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Get him Mama! Get that gator!" the boy's voice cheered.

"I'm not a gator!" Randall protested. In response, the shovel hit him repetitively on the head and the neck. Finally he fell to the floor and looked up. Some human woman was standing over him, clutching a raised shovel, preparing to deal another blow.

"WAIT!" Randall cried desperately. KONK!

* * *

Randall opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes through metal bars.

"What the-!" he exclaimed and scrambled back.

"This is the strangest gator I've ever seen. I've seen my share of gators, but I've never seen a purple one. I'd say it's more of a giant lizard." A male voice said.

"Just get him out of here, we can't have any more gators in our house." The woman who hit him with the shovel replied.

Randall glared at her. "For the last time, I'm not a gator!" he snarled.

The two humans looked at him in surprise.

"D-did he just talk?" the woman asked.

Randall kept his mouth shut. He probably shouldn't have talked. Now the humans would send him to some science lab and have him experimented on. He shuddered. All he wanted was to get back to Monstropolis and get revenge on Sully and Mike and especially that blasted little girl who beat him up. Instead, he just uttered a growl.

"Must have been our imaginations, The heat must be getting to us!" the man laughed.

The woman shrugged it off. "Thank you, again." she said and with that, left.

The man bent down and grinned at Randall. "Hey buddy." he cooed.

Randall snarled and turned away.

"Alright. Be like that." the man sighed.

Randall felt his crate getting hoisted up and dumped into the back of a truck. The man closed the door and left to get into the driver's seat. He needed to get out! There was no way he was going to let himself get caught and taken to some science lab to get poked and prodded. He heard the truck's motor roar to life and felt the truck start to move. He needed to act fast. Randall examined his cage and after a few moments of struggling with it, managed to unhook the lock.

"Stupid humans." He chuckled to himself.

If the man put him in there, he'd probably open the truck again to get him out. He just had to wait for the proper moment. He disappeared and waited for his chance. As he expected, the truck finally came to a halt and he heard the man coming to open up the back. With a loud grinding sound, sunlight flooded into the back of the truck, momentarily blinding Randall, but he quickly recovered and slithered out.

"What the! Where's the gator?" he heard the man cry in surprise.

He smirked to himself. He ran into the woods blindly, not knowing where he was going. Just anywhere away from those disgusting humans. Eventually, the woods thinned out into what looked like a small town. He trudged along until he finally came to a sign that said 'Dixon'. Population: 232.

"Dixon…" Randall muttered.

He needed to find some way to get back to Monstropolis, hopefully this small little town had what he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter. I'm starting to get really busy, so sorry the first chapter's so short. Thanks to les mis fan 1 again, for letting me write this :) Please enjoy and review! Next chapter will be out later this week.**

**Edit:**

**Dear New Readers,**

** I've seen a lot more views for this chapter than any other, most likely since it's the first and you all are checking out ****since it has 1k reviews. I encourage you to keep reading, I admit, the first chapter may not the the best, but hey, keep reading and I promise it'll get better :) Hope to see you in the next and future chapters! Don't let the 1k reviews scare ya! Don't be shy to review! I appreciate each and every single review posted, whether for Chapter 1 or Chapter 16! We don't care if you're a little late, better late than never right? :) **

**Randompotourri ^0^ (wouldnt let me do a heart lol)**


	2. Found

**A/N: Sorry this chapter will be kind of short. If my summer can't get busier, I have driver's ed starting next week! So I'll try to keep up the best I can! :)**

* * *

Randall wandered aimlessly through alleyways, searching for some way to get back to Monstropolis. He had slept in cardboard boxes, but he hadn't had anything to eat in days. As he continued to wander around the town, his hunger finally began taking its' toll. He felt his strength draining by the second and he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

He needed to find something to eat if he wanted to survive. Even if it had to be human food. Suddenly the loud angry sound of barking broke through his thoughts. He turned around towards the sound and saw a large dog running towards him.

"Uh, down boy!" he tried desperately.

But by the looks of the matted fur and the visible rib cage, Randall realized with a sinking feeling that this dog had never been trained and wouldn't listen. Without a second thought, he turned tail and started running, the dog snapping at his heels.

He ran for his life as the dog took pursuit. Oh duh! He thought and vanished. The dog whimpered in confusion and skidded to a halt, almost crashing into him. Randall took note of a small pebble on the ground and carefully picked it up. He waited until the dog looked away and lobbed it in the opposite direction. The pebble hit a nearby trashcan with a loud clang and the dog got up, barked and took off towards the noise.

Randall sighed with relief and patted himself on the back for his quick thinking. He shuddered at the fact that he became so close to becoming a giant chew toy. He continued walking until he smelled something. It smelled almost good. He looked to his right and saw a gleaming trashcan. His nose led him to part of some sort of steak. He curled his lip in disgust. Eat human food out of a trashcan? YUCK!

But his growling stomach got the better of him and he ran towards the food. SNAP! Randall yelped in pain as something snagged his tail. He turned around and SNAP! Something clamped onto his foot. Randall tried to do a 360 but ended up losing his balance and face planting as something else snapped onto one of his fronds.

"Help!" he found himelf crying.

The more he struggled, the more he got tangled up. Was this the end of Randall Boggs?

* * *

"We're almost there. I want you to have a great first day of school, okay?" 13-year old Breeana bent down to the 6-year olds' eye level.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" Kimmie asked.

"I can't image someone silly enough to dislike you." Breena reassured.

Kimmie looked over to her right. "Will they like BZ?" She asked, gesturing to the air next to her. Bree smiled at Kimmie's imaginary friend.

"I'm sure they'll love her." She said as she pat the invisible unicorn.

"Help!" a desperate voice sounded from one of the alleyways.

"Did you hear that?" Kimmie asked, tugging on Bree's hand.

Bree stood up and looked for the source. "Yeah, I did…" she muttered.

"HELP!" another cry sounded from the alley way next to them.

"Wait here Kimmie." Bree ordered the younger as she went to investigate.

As she rounded the corner, she gasped and stepped back in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry it's so short! D': Next chapter will be longer and will be out sometime next week :)**


	3. Trapped

There lay a large purple… lizard? Lizards couldn't speak!

"Um, hello?" Bree stepped forward cautiously.

The lizard looked up with sad eyes. "Can you help me?" it asked sadly.

Bree was taken aback and eyed the helpless creature.

"You promise you won't jump me or bite me? Because if you do, I'll leave you here." She said.

The lizard nodded vigorously.

"Ok…" she said hesitantly and approached it.

"What is _that_?" a voice squeaked from behind her. Bree whipped around and saw that Kimmie had followed her.

"I told you to wait over there!" she snapped, pointing towards the entrance of the alley.

Kimmie widened her eyes. "Sorry, I just was curious." She pouted.

Bree sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at Kimmie. Kimmie was like her little sister and she was very protective of her. She turned back to the purple lizard. "Looks like you've gotten yourself tangled up. Why would you step on mousetraps anyways?" she questioned.

"Mousetraps?" the lizard asked, examining the mousetrap that was clamped onto his tail.

"Yeah, you know, to catch mice or rats." Bree explained as she carefully removed the one from his foot.

"Huh…" the lizard frowned.

"You know, I'm still getting over how the heck you're talking. So what even are you? You look like a giant lizard but how can you talk?" Bree asked as she removed another trap.

"Well, the name's Randall Boggs. I'm actually a monster." Randall replied, immediately regretting what he had just said. He expected both of the girls to scream and run away, but to his surprise, the skinny, raven-haired girl who was freeing him just nodded.

"That's cool, so you're an outcast, like us. I'm Breeana, Bree for short, by the way." Randall raised and eyebrow.

"An outcast? Like you?" he questioned.

"Well yeah, we're orphans. We live in a foster home." Randall let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

Bree laughed bitterly. "Good question. I don't know mine, I was abandoned when I was a baby."

"So you've never met them…" Randall muttered.

"Nope. But it's my lifetime goal to find them. I would love to meet them, ask them what happened, why they didn't want me. You know…" Bree trailed off and frowned.

"So where do you come from?" the little red headed girl asked from behind Bree.

"Monstropolis." Randall replied.

The little girl widened her forest green eyes. "So what can you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Randall asked.

"Well you must do something cool, since you look cool." The little girl insisted.

"Well I can disappear…" Randall said reluctantly.

"Disappear?" Kimmie asked, fascinated.

"Well, blend into things. Like a chameleon." Randall explained grudgingly.

"Can you show us?"

Randall frowned.

"Sorry, this is Kimmie, she asks a lot of questions." Bree laughed, gathering Kimmie in her arms. Randall looked at the two humans. They seemed ok… wait! No! What was he _thinking_?! Humans could never be ok. They were not to be trusted. They were just using him. How could he be so stupid?

"Obviously. Maybe you should tell her its rude to pry." He snapped.

Bree glared at him. "Hey, what's your problem?" she growled.

"I don't need help from humans!" Randall spat.

Kimmie looked like she was about to cry and Bree looked furious. Randall couldn't help but to feel kind of bad.

"Look lizard boy, do you really want me to leave you here? I'd say you'd last two more days, three if you're lucky." Bree threatened.

"I'll manage." Randall growled and started to get up. A stinging pain shot up his leg and he collapsed. "I meant to do that." He winced.

Bree just laughed. "Admit it, you need our help."

Randall attempted to stand again, but ended back up on the ground. "Fine." He grumbled.

Bree and Kimmie helped him up. "Come on BZ, help Randy."

Randall found himself glaring at the little girl. "Randy? And who the heck is BZ?" he snapped.

Kimmie just giggled. "Silly Randy, BZ's right there." She pointed to the air next to her.

Randall stared hard at the empty space next to him. "I don't see anything." He replied slowly.

Bree grabbed him and yanked him down to her level. "Ow! What the-!"

"BZ is a unicorn and she is Kimmie's imaginary friend. Play along." She whispered.

Randall scoffed as he straightened back up. "Yeah uh, thanks BZ." He mumbled.

Kimmie beamed at him and Randall had to look away when he felt something tug at his heart. The trio walked for a while until they came to a medium sized, beige house with black shingles that needed replacing. Bree stooped down and grabbed a key from under the doormat.

"This is our foster home, it's owned by Adam Polk, he's like our dad." She said as she inserted the key into the keyhole. She jiggled it until there was an unlocking sound. "There, that door has always been tricky." She explained as she let them in.

Randall looked around. It was a decent home, smelled of soup, but definitely needed some repairs.

"Well, welcome home." Bree said.

"So you two live here?" Randall questioned. He may as well be nice if he was to be under their care. Just until he was better, then as soon as the opportunity came, he would make a dash for it. Maybe there was even a closet in this house he could use to get back to Monstropolis. He smirked inwardly at the idea.

"Oh no, there are others, well there's me and Kimmie. Her last name is Peterson. Then there's Grant Hugh, he's like our big brother. Marra Tenez, she loves the little ones. And last but not least, Simon Carlisle, I'm sure he'll love you since he just adores reptiles." Bree explained.

"Uh huh…" Randall said boredly. He couldn't risk getting to know these humans, they might turn on him and ship him off to a lab, but he just had to ask. "Wait, what about you. What's your last name?"

Bree frowned and looked sad. "I don't know..." she said quietly.

"You don't know? How do you not know your own last name?" Randall asked for once not trying to be mean.

"Remember I told you? I was abandoned. I've never met my parents, ok?" Bree snapped, making it clear that the discussion was over. "Anways, the others aren't home right now since they're at school and our foster dad is at work right now, but make yourself at home."

* * *

**A/N: Well as I promised, another chapter! Enjoy and review! :D Next chapter coming next week, hopefully!**


	4. New Faces

Randall was given some human food once again but this time he ate it gratefully since he had never gotten that food in the trashcan. As three o' clock hit, the other children that Bree had mentioned started trickling in.

A tall boy, with jet black curly hair and a girl who looked as if she could be a model, were the first to come in. The girl took one sight of Randall, who was relaxing on the floor next to Kimmie, and let out a shriek.

"Woah, what is that?" the boy yelped, grabbing the nearest item to him and raising it in alarm.

"It's ok, guys, it's just Randall, our new pet." Bree ran over and removed the umbrella from him.

"He's huge!" the boy's eyes widened and he stepped forward in curiousity.

"Randall, this is Grant and Marra." Bree told Randall who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey big fella." He said, bending down to where Randall was lying. Randall turned his head away from Grant and sniffed with distaste.

"Not very friendly huh," Grant let his hand slowly make contact with Randall's fronds and started stroking. Randall hissed and recoiled. How dare that human touch him with those filthy hands!

"Grant! You scared him!" Kimmie whined.

"Sorry Randall." Grant apologized. Randall curled his lip, got up, and moved away from the children. Grant followed persistently and started to pet Randall again. Randall couldn't take this human contact any longer.

"Hey! Hands off, scum!" he snarled, slapping Grant's hand away. Grant looked like he had been struck in the face and Marra put her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"D-did you just… talk?" Grant whispered.

"Yeah, I did and I'm telling you to keep you hands to yourself! Ever heard of personal space, pal?" Randall sniffed, crossing all four of his arms.

"S-sorry…" Grant was still in utter shock.

"Oh, we might've forgotten to tell you guys… he talks." Bree giggled. While Grant and Marra were deciding whether or not this was a dream, the front door jiggled and the last child burst in.

"Hey, guys I'm- OH MY GOD! IS THAT A LIZARD?" he squealed in sheer joy.

"Hey Simon, this is Randall, our new pet. And before you freak out, he talks." Bree said.

Simon's eyes widened. "He talks? That's awesome!" he exclaimed. He ran over to Randall and stooped down. "Hey, say something, Randall." He said.

Randall looked at him with contempt. "Scram, snot-nose." He drawled.

Simon, not looking at all offended, declared. "Ok, today is officially the best day ever."

"Guys, you have to promise to not tell dad that he talks, ok? He might send him away." Bree begged the others.

"I don't know, what if he has rabies or something?" Marra put in.

"Reptiles can't get rabies!" Simon disagreed.

"Still, what if he bites one of us and we have to take them to the hospital?" Marra said stubbornly.

"Please, like I'd want the taste of human in my mouth. Um hello, I'm right here. I'm not going to bite any of you, ok?" Randall scowled at them. Marra sighed in defeat. "Fine, the lizard stays."

"And the lizard's name is Randall." Randall scoffed.

* * *

As they ate dinner, Kimmie, who was sitting next to Randall, spoke up. "So Randy-"

"Randall." Randall snapped. Kimmie ignored him and went on.

"Tell us about your life." She said. Randall stopped eating and looked around. Everyone was now staring at him curiously. "Well, I'm a monster, as you already know. I come from Monstropolis and work at Monster's Inc."

"What's Monster's Inc?" Bree asked as she took a bite of her food.

Randall sighed. He really shouldn't be revealing anything to these humans, but something just compelled him to keep going. "Well, it's a big company. We monsters go into children's closets and scare them for energy, to power the city." He explained.

"Do you have any friends there?" Grant asked.

"I don't particularly like anyone there. Although, I do have an assistant. I wouldn't call him a friend, but he's the only one there I can stand to be near. His name is Fungus."

"Ew, Fungus." Kimmie giggled.

"Can it." Randall snapped and she fell silent.

"So if you basically hate everyone there, who do you hate the most?" Kimmie questioned.

"James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski!" Randall steamed.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Marra put in.

"Because! They're the ones who sent me here. Scum those two are." Randall vented.

"Wait, what do you mean they sent you here?" Bree asked. Randall froze. He hadn't meant to say that. If these children found out that he had been banished for his crimes, they would likely throw him out.

"Oh, well I meant they were jealous, so they kidnapped me because I was the best in the business. Then they knocked me out and I found myself here." He lied.

"How awful!" Bree gasped.

Randall snickered to himself. These humans were so gullible.

* * *

Later that night, Grant and Marra came into the family room to tell the younger ones it was time for bed.

"Where's this Adam guy anyways?" Randall asked Marra. Marra shot him an uneasy glance before answering.

"He works really late to help support us. He should be home soon though." Marra replied as she picked up Kimmie.

"Can Randy sleep with me?" Kimmie muttered sleepily. Randall swallowed a lump in his throat. The little human girl wanted a monster like him to sleep with her? He felt almost, touched. Marra frowned and thought it over.

"Well, you heard her, would you mind sleeping with her? She could use a friend other than BZ." Marra asked him.

"Uh, sure." He said and followed Marra to Kimmie's room. The little girls room was plastered with pink, plush animals lined the shelves and the small pink book shelf in the corner was crammed full of children's books.

"Is she alone in here?" Randall asked.

"Well yeah, the older girls sleep just next door though, so if anything happens, we can get to her quickly." Marra said the last part meaningfully and gave Randall a warning look as she tucked Kimmie in.

Randall got her point and frowned. "Hey, if you're implying that I'm going to hurt her-"he started indignantly.

"Shhh, not now." Marra said quickly.

"Night, Marra…" Kimmie yawned.

"Night, sweetie." Marra kissed Kimmie on the forehead, dimmed the lights, and quietly closed the door behind her. Randall stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to sleep.

"Randy, over here." Kimmie beckoned him to her bed. Randall padded over and climbed on. He found himself a comfy place near the bottom and started to doze off. He felt something wet touch his head and realized that Kimmie had just kissed him.

"Good night, Randy." She sighed and lay back down. Randall frowned at the nickname, but didn't say anything. He felt that same annoying tug at his heart. Was he going soft for this little human child?

"Night, Kimmie." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really encourage me to keep going! I'm really glad you all like it! :D Next chapter will be out sometime next week! Oh, by the way in case you noticed, I changed the name of this chapter to 'New Faces' instead of the previous one, which I've named 'Trapped' because 'New Faces' just seemed to fit this one better. **


	5. Part of the Family

**A/N: I know I said the next one would be out next week, but hey, in celebration of the premier of MU, I decided I would make the exception! :D I couldn't see it today, but I'm probably going to see it next week, I hope it's as good as everyone says it is! :) To all those MU and MI fans, cheers! Well, happy reading!**

* * *

Randall yawned and opened his eyes. Was it morning? He glanced at the window. It was still dark outside. He glanced over at Kimmie's pink digital clock that was perched on her nightstand. It was only 5 but he was starving. Surely he could wait until everyone else was up?

He then glanced over at Kimmie, who was still sleeping. Her face was so peaceful, her long red, curly locks curtained her small, doll like face. A light spray of freckles covered the bridge of her little button nose and her plump, pink lips were slightly parted as she inhaled deeply. Her delicate little hand was draped over a stuffed bear while the rest of her body had kind of curled up into a ball sometime during the night. Randall felt himself smiling and let it drop quickly.

As he started to drift back into sleep, his stomach growled. He quietly and slowly got out of bed, taking great care not to wake Kimmie and padded out of the room. He found his way to the kitchen and made his way to the fridge. He just needed something to munch on so he could go back to sleep. Finding nothing in the fridge, he turned to the fruit basket on the counter. As he picked himself out a nice, juicy apple, a yell sounded from behind him. The lights flooded on, momentarily blinding him. Randall whipped around in surprise and dropped the apple. He flinched at the clunking sound but didn't take his eyes off the man that stood in front of him. Or more like the man that was cowering in front of him.

"What on earth-" the man mumbled, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He was young, probably in his early thirties, but Randall had never seen him before. Was this some kind of robbery? A small form appeared behind him and Randall recognized Bree.

"Dad, why'd you yell? What's going-" Bree rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up but froze when she saw the scene in front of her. It struck Randall at that moment that the man must be Adam.

"Bree, stay back. It's a monster!" Adam said in a hushed tone.

Randall opened his mouth to say something, but Bree quickly shook her head and made a slicing motion over her throat. Randall closed his mouth and gulped.

"Dad, I can explain-" Bree started.

"No, this thing is dangerous, behind me!"

"No! Dad! He's Randall! He's our pet!" a squeaky little voice sounded from behind Adam. Bree and Adam stepped back to reveal Kimmie.

"Kimmie, what are you doing up?" Adam asked softly.

"I heard Dad yell and you guys talking." Kimmie answered. Adam thrust a finger at Randall.

"So you know about this?" he asked.

Kimmie nodded. "His name's Randall. He's our new pet. Bree and I found him trapped in an alleyway on the way to school. We rescued him. He's now part of the family." she said.

Randall felt the warm feeling of acceptance creep into his heart. He was part of the family? Did she really mean that?

"Kimmie, I don't know. He's a monster-" Adam started. Kimmie furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. The angry expression didn't look right on her sweet little face.

"He is not a monster! He's family!" Kimmie growled. Bree and Adam looked at each other. Adam slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Alright. He can stay. But if he tries anything, let me know." He turned to Randall with a nervous smile. "Well, sorry about that, Randall. Welcome to the family."

* * *

After his little run in with Adam, Randall had slithered back to bed with Kimmie, not wanting to start anything else. He managed to fall back asleep but only for a little while.

Randall woke up the sound of birds chirping and the faint glow of sunlight against his eyelids. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself staring into to a pair of bright, green eyes. He let out a yelp, scrambled back and felt himself falling. He felt the bed getting farther away and tried desperately to grab something to catch himself, when BONK!

"Ouch!" he cried out as he hit his head on something hard. He heard a manic giggle and a flash of red as Kimmie pounced on him.

"Morning Randy!" she beamed.

"Hey, get off! I'm not a trampoline!" Randall snarled, shoving her roughly off of his stomach.

"Get up! Randy!" Kimmie insisted, grabbing hold of one of his arms and yanking it.

"Hey, stop it. I'm starving. Get off!" he snapped, yanking his arm back. Kimmie just giggled and ran out of the room. Randall rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the kitchen. Adam and Grant were at the stove, cooking some eggs while Kimmie and Simon sat at the table. Bree was up and about, passing out plates and setting the table. Randall counted the chairs and came up one short. Where was his chair?

"Out of the way, reptile." He heard a voice behind him. He looked back and saw Marra.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist." He muttered and stepped aside. Marra walked importantly to the table and sat down. Randall slithered over to Kimmie.

"Pst, hey squirt, where's my seat?" he asked. Kimmie looked around, taking note of the problem.

"Hey, where's Randy's seat?" she asked Adam.

Marra rolled her eyes. "The reptile can sit on the floor." she said. Randall bristled at her hostility. She didn't seem to like him very much. Oh well. He could make the feeling mutual.

"Now Marra, be nice, Randall is part of the family now. We can surely make arrangements." Adam said.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't sit next to me." Marra sniffed.

"Here, Randall." Adam said as he pulled up a chair.

Randall walked over to it, but not before whispering in Marra's ear. "Good I didn't want to sit near you anyways. Don't want to catch the uglies after all."

Marra snorted. "Too late lizard boy. You've already got them."

* * *

After breakfast, the kids all departed for school and Adam went to work, leaving Randall to laze around and do whatever he pleased. He started by snooping around the other rooms, mooching off different items in the fridge, and taking little naps here and there. Soon, he found himself with absolutely nothing to do. He finally dozed off to sleep out of boredom and woke up to the sound of the door opening.

"Randall! We're home!" Kimmie's cheery voice sounded.

Randall opened his eyes to see a very happy Kimmie rushing at him with her arms open. Randall didn't have time to react and before he knew it, the little girl was squeezing the life out of him. He shoved her back quickly. "Woah, kid. Personal space!" he said.

"Sorry Randy." Kimmie giggled.

"Well, I suppose I have to ask it. How was school?" Randall sighed.

"Good." Kimmie said.

"Nothing exciting, just the norm." Bree replied. Randall nodded boredly.

"I'm home!" Marra's voice sounded as the door burst open. She recoiled at the sight of Randall. "Ew, bye." she huffed and went straight to the girl's room.

Randall glared at her back. "What's her deal? I thought she was fine that first night, but she's turned out to be a total bi-"

Bree slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not in front of Kimmie!" she snapped.

"Um, brat." Randall finished.

"She just needs some time to get used to you. She's had a very rough past. Please, don't blame her. Just give her some time." Bree explained. Randall rolled his eyes.

"Hey Randy!" Kimmie came running back into the room, huffing and puffing. Randall hadn't realized she had even left. "Here!" she said, producing a slip of paper and holding it out to him.

Randy took it and frowned at it. "What's this?" he asked.

Bree looked at it. "Oh, you should feel honored Randall! You've been invited to one of Kimmie and BZ's famous tea parties!" she said.

Randall looked at Kimmie's beaming face and groaned. "Oh boy."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be out next week, please review, it helps me a lot! :) Oh and if you've noticed, I've tweaked Marra's character a bit, don't worry, first and last time I'll do that, I just thought she needed a little more character, you know, something that made her different than the others... Thanks for understanding, until next time!**


	6. The Tea Party

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to submit this chapter early in the week because I'm so excited that you all like it so much :3 Well, enjoy!**

**A/N (Updated): Well since you all are liking it so much, I've decided to be nice and start uploading two chapters per week! Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews once again and I'll see you in a few days! (If I fail to upload two in a week, it means I'm really busy! Just a heads up!)**

* * *

"Sit!" Kimmie commanded, gesturing to a pink plastic chair at the small plastic table in the middle of the room.

"I'm not a dog." Randall retorted.

"Please?" Kimmie pouted.

"Aw geez. Fine." Randall let out a long sigh as he plopped himself down next to the other stuffed animals.

"Randall, please pass the tea." Kimmie said.

Randall looked around for the pot. "Uh…" he said awkwardly.

"Nevermind, BZ will do it. Thank you BZ." Kimmie said as she reached over to the little plastic pot and poured some water into one of the cups. "Oh, how rude of us! Let us introduce you to the others." she said, setting down the pot. She pointed to a stuffed cat.

"This is Mr. Whiskers. Watch him, he's kind of clumsy!" she whispered the last part. She went down the row. "This is Scruffy the Dog, he's a good friend of BZ's. And last but not least, Buttons the Bear." She said, pointing to the worn looking brown bear sitting next to Randall.

"Um… hi." Randall greeted awkwardly. He frowned. This stupid tea party was so awkward! To think he, Randall Boggs, greatest scarer that ever lived, was playing tea party with a little human girl!

"Randy, would you like some tea?" Kimmie's innocent voice broke through his thoughts.

"Not unless you try it first." Randall said grudgingly. Kimmie crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Randy..."

Randall let out an impatient sigh. "Fine, sure, whatever gets me out of here quicker."

Kimmie was about to reach over and pour some water into his cup when she stopped abruptly and pulled back.

"Wait! What's the magic word?" she asked.

Randall rolled his eyes. "Seriously?!"

Kimmie shook her head and grinned. "Nope!"

Randall had to restrain himself from strangling 'Buttons the Bear'.

"Pst, it's please!" Kimmie whispered. Then she turned to the empty chair that was supposed to be where BZ was.

"BZ! Don't tell him!" she scolded.

Randall took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Please." He said through clenched teeth.

"That's it!" Kimmie applauded and poured him his 'tea'.

"Gee, thanks for the water kid."

Kimmie frowned. "It's tea."

"Yeah, whatever." Randall gulped it down in one gulp and stood up abruptly. "Thanks for the wonderful party, can I go?" he asked.

"No! You haven't even had desert!" Randall groaned and slumped down again.

"Here, Randy, have a some cake!" Randall licked his lips. Real cake? His flicker of hope was snuffed out immediately as Kimmie produced a plate full of cookies. "What kind of cake is that?" he snapped.

"The best kind! Double chocolate cookie cake!"

Randall shrugged. Could be worse.

After another agonizing 10 minutes of tea time, the party finally ended.

"Bye Buttons! See you, Mr. Whiskers! Au revoir, Scruffy!" Kimmie bid her 'guests' farewell as she returned them to the shelves.

"How was it?" she beamed at Randall.

"Uh, great. Thanks kid." Randall started to leave but Kimmie stopped him.

"Wait! I have something for you." She said and ran to her closet. Randall considered just leaving but before he could come to a decision, Kimmie tugged at his arm.

"Here." She said, offering up a cookie.

Randall took it curiously, realizing it was in the shape of a heart.

"I made it, for you." Kimmie smiled.

Randall felt the tug in his heart again and he felt himself smiling back at her.

* * *

As Kimmie went to clean up her party, Randall noticed Marra hanging around the doorframe.

"Pst, Randall, come here." She whispered. Randall glared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you." She said. Her face looked sincere, so Randall went over.

"Follow me." Marra led him to the girl's room.

"So what is it?" Randall asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"I saw how you played with Kimmie today." She said.

"And?" Randall asked.

"Well, that was very kind of you." She said, looking down at her feet. Randall grimaced at the word 'kind'.

"Ok…what's your point?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her smile like that in ages. She's never had much luck at making friends, and well, I'm just glad you're here for her."

"I wouldn't say that I'm her 'friend' exactly." Randall said slowly.

"Please, just be her friend. She needs friends."

"She has BZ."

"No, real friends. Friends like you."

Randall frowned. If Kimmie knew why he was really here, she wouldn't come within a mile of him. It was kind of ironic actually. He was a monster, inside and out. "I'm not her friend. I can't be. I'm just a monster and that's all I'll ever be." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

That night, Randall slept with Kimmie again, but this time, he couldn't go to sleep. He looked out the window and gazed at the blanket of stars. He sighed softly and continued to stare thoughtfully at them. He had watched these stars from his flat in Monstropolis. The thought of it made him homesick.

He missed scaring children, he missed watching the numbers by his name rise, heck, he even missed Fungus a bit. He was going soft and he had to get as far away from these children as possible. He couldn't get close to these children and especially not Kimmie. He knew, that if he did, it would make it harder to say goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! 50 reviews! I'm so happy! This is the most I've ever had! Yay! Anyways, another chapter, as promised :) Please, please ****review! I love reading them, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside hehe :3 Next chapter will be up Sunday next week! See you then!**

**A/N (Updated): Since you all are enjoying it THAT much, I've decided to try and submit two chapters a week now :) See you in a few days :D Oh and if I don't submit 2 in a week, it's probably because I'm really busy! Just a heads up!**


	7. Jailbreak

**A/N: WOAH. What's this? A second chapter in a week? Yes, that's right! Now I'm updating twice a week for all of you who didn't see the announcement! Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Back in Monstropolis, Monster's Inc was at peace, now that the threats had been dealt with. When everyone found out about Waternoose's scandal and Randall's part in it, it had been huge news, all over TV, the newspapers, the media had gone crazy. It had been the talk of the city, everyone had heard of it unless they had been living under a rock.

Now all of this had quieted down, Randall had been banished and Waternoose was locked away in the slammer. Some rumored that is was possible that Randall could come back and no one expected anything from Waternoose, but it came like a slap to the face when it was announced he had escaped Monstropolis Prison.

* * *

Waternoose was on the run. The police were after him and he knew they weren't going to call off the chase until he was caught. He wanted revenge. Sully and Mike ruined his life. He had been running a good system. All he wanted to do was speed up the process and eliminate unneeded jobs. It was for the good of the city as well as the company. Besides, those parents wouldn't miss those children _that_ bad! They'd get over it. But some morons just didn't appreciate a genius when they saw one.

He didn't really know what he was going to do when he found that crack in the wall in his cell, but all he knew was that he wasn't about to pass up a good escape. He had been on the run for several days now, everyone knew his face, so disguising himself was out of the question. Besides, police patrolled the city now, 24/7 and if he tried to go to anyone for help, they'd surely turn him in. After all those sleepless nights in cardboard boxes in the alley ways, he figured out his next step. He wanted to continue with his and Randall's plan. The only problem was that the Scream Extractor was broken and only Randall could fix it. Then they could prove everyone wrong, prove that the Scream Extractor is useful, and become respected once more. He had no idea where to start searching for Randall since he had been banished, but he figured the Himalayas were a good place to start.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." The Abominable Snowman said as he packed the ice into his famous snow cones.

He held a suspiciously yellow one out to Waternoose. "Snow cone?"

Waternoose glared at it and smacked it away. "I don't have time for snow cones." He growled.

"Where did you say he was banished again?" the Abominable Snowman asked.

"That's the thing! I don't know! That blasted Sullivan and his little green ball of freak threw him in one of the doors and broke it so he can't get back." Waternoose grumbled as he watched the heavy snow billow past.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." The Abominable Snowman shrugged.

"Well, when Sullivan and Mike were banished, how did they get back?"

The Abominable Snowman pointed towards a small, well-lit village at the bottom of the deep, snow covered hill.

"They went to that village." He said.

"Wait, so are you telling me, you can just get back to Monstropolis through any kid's closet?" Waternoose asked incredulously.

"Yup. You sure you don't want a snow cone?"

Waternoose didn't answer. The Abominable Snowman turned around to see why and got his answer.

Waternoose was gone.

* * *

Back in Dixon, Montana, Randall was having some down time after another one of Kimmie and BZ's tea parties. God, he hated those. Buttons the Bear creeped him out, those two coal black button eyes boring into his soul. He shivered at the thought. Suddenly he heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom. He listened for a second before determining it was Marra. He knew he shouldn't, but he found himself almost feeling sorry for her. As Bree had mentioned, she apparently had had a rough past.

"Hey, you ok in there?" he couldn't stop himself from knocking.

"G-go away, Randall!" Marra's muffled voice sounded through the door.

"Ok, look, I really don't care that much, but at least tell me why you're crying." Randall insisted, trying the doorknob and finding it was locked.

"None of your business!" Marra snapped.

Randall shrugged. "Ok, see ya." He said and turned to leave when he heard the lock click and the door swing open.

"Ok, fine. Come in." Marra sighed. Her pretty face was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her nose was running pretty badly, and her mascara was running down her face. Randall let himself in and sat down on the floor as Marra closed the door behind him. Marra sat down on the toilet and wiped her eyes.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong or what? Cuz, if you're planning to get snot on me, I'm leaving." He growled impatiently.

"I-I-" Marra tried to choke out.

Randall frowned. He had never been the emotional type and definitely sucked at showing sympathy. He got up and walked over to her.

"Uh, there, there." He said stupidly and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"M-my boyfriend of one year broke up with me! He said he needed a break and… and he got back with his ex!" she blurted out and started crying again.

Randall took a second to register what he had just heard. "Oh, gee, uh, I'm sorry… I guess…" He replied.

Marra just sniffed. Before he knew it, she had collapsed on him and was crying over his shoulder. Randall shuddered at the human contact and prayed someone would come rescue him. "Hey, everything ok in there?" Grant's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Randall felt a wave of relief wash over him. "No, Marra's crying." he replied.

Grant came in, took one look at her, and gathered her up into a tight hug. Randall saw his chance to leave and took it. He sighed in relief. He had mixed feelings about Marra, he couldn't decide if he liked her or not, at the same time, he kind of felt for her, but his morals was keeping him back. Monsters and humans didn't belong together. He needed to get back to Monstropolis fast. Before anything else happened that made him closer to these humans or before they found out why he was really here.

"Hey, Randall." A voice broke through his thoughts. He looked down to find Simon smiling up at him.

"What do you want kid?" Randall growled.

"Ever since that day you came here, we haven't really gotten to know each other. Want to watch some TV with me?" he asked.

Randall felt his face get hot. All these kids were being so nice to him, well except for Marra.

"Um, sure squirt." He replied and followed Simon to the big overstuffed couch. Simon snatched up the remote and starting flipping channels. "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

Randall deadpanned the screen until a show with a screaming child came on. Apparently it was a horror movie and the child's squeals made Randall homesick, but delighted him at the same time. "Stop, I want to watch this one!" Randall commanded.

Simon watched as the intruder entered the house, brandishing a sharp butcher knife. "Uhm… I don't think I should watch this right before bed…" he protested.

Randall frowned when the intruder found the child hiding in the closet. "Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed, snatched the tv remote from Simon's hand, and quickly switched the channel.

"Oh, hey! Animal Planet! I love this channel!" Simon sat up eagerly.

Randall watched the snakes slither around on the screen. Well it could be worse he thought as he watched the snake attack its prey. At least an hour past, Simon had fallen asleep on the couch while Randall was still watching the screen. Randall sensed a presence and turned around to see Adam gently gather Simon into his arms.

"Night Randall." Adam said in a hushed tone as he carried Simon off.

Randall turned back around to the TV and continued to watch, but before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, he decided to put his plan into action. He was still healing from a few wounds he had suffered from those mouse traps, but if he found a way back to Monstropolis, as soon as they healed he would make dash for it. Randall waited for a few minutes after the last kid had left for school, but staying up with Simon watching Animal Planet had taken its toll and he drifted into a heavy slumber.

He woke with a start. What time was it? He glanced at the kitchen clock. 2:45. Great, the kids were going to be home any minute. Randall scrambled up and ran to the nearest closet, which happened to be Kimmie's. Just as he was about to open it, he heard footsteps outside and the door jiggle. He cursed himself for falling asleep and missing his chance to search the house for a way back to Monstropolis. He bolted to Kimmie's bed and curled up at the bottom, pretending he was asleep.

"Randy, we're home!" Kimmie called. Randall decided not to answer.

"Randy?" Kimmie asked.

Randall opened one eye and quickly shut it when he saw a shadow approaching in the hallway.

"Don't worry Kimmie, Randall's right here." Bree said. Randall yawned and stretched, as if he had jut woken up from a long nap.

"Hey kid." He greeted Kimmie. Kimmie grinned at him.

"So what have you been up to?" Bree asked.

"Oh, just sleeping mostly." Randall replied. Well, for once, it was the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Whoops! I was so excited to publish this I forgot to add an author's note! Wowie! 90 reviews! I bet we can get to 100! Thanks for all the support guys, you don't know how much your reviews mean to me :3 I think this new "updating 2 times a week" thing was a great idea! When I find a fanfiction I like, I'm always so impatient for their next update, so I understand your guys' point of view, 1 week is actually a long time, so I wanted to cut down the waiting time a bit. :) Well, thats all until Sunday, see you then! :D**


	8. Bullying

**A/N: Wellll it's 12:20 AM, so it's basically tomorrow, right? (alright, I can't sleep hehe...) I know how excited you all are for the next chappie... so here it is! ... oh my goodness... do my eyes deceive me!? *rubs eyes* AHHH! OMG 200 reviews?! This is crazy! When I first wrote this, I didn't think it would be so popular! Don't worry, I will definitely continue and finish this! ^0^ Well, don't mind my gushing, go ahead and read :D**

* * *

"Hey Randall, Marra's caught a bad cold and can't take Kimmie to school today. You mind taking over until she's better?" Grant asked Randall after Adam had left for work.

"Sure, why not." Randall replied.

"Alright, ready to go Randy?" Kimmie flounced into the kitchen and beamed at Randall.

"Gimme a sec kid, I'm still eating." Randall protested.

"But school starts like now!" Kimmie whined.

"Well if you're already late, what difference does 5 minutes make?"

"Randy…"

"Alright, alright." Randall groaned and got up, leaving his breakfast.

"Ok kid, let's roll." He said, grabbing Kimmie by her pink backpack and half dragging her out.

Grant and Bree looked at each other. "You sure it's a good idea to let a giant purple lizard take her to school?" Grant asked Bree. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Bree said, but her expression said the exact opposite.

* * *

"Can I hold your hand?" Kimmie asked, looking up at Randall.

Randall looked down as Kimmie offered her hand up hopefully.

"Um, no." Randall muttered.

Kimmie looked crestfallen. "Oh, ok…" she said sadly and looked down at the sidewalk. The two continued walking in awkward silence for a few blocks.

"So where's this school of yours?" Randall finally broke the silence.

"Just up there." Kimmie said, pointing to a little school house just up ahead. Randall and Kimmie walked up to the double oak doors. Kimmie looked up and smiled at Randall. Randall felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Well, see ya kid." Randall broke eye contact and started to turn away. Suddenly he felt Kimmie grab his hand.

"Wait, Randy, please stay!" Kimmie begged.

"Why?"

"You're my only real friend." Kimmie said. Randall turned back around and looked at her, unsure what to say. Kimmie's eyes glimmered with hope.

"Um, n-not today kid." Randall patted her on the head and left without looking back.

* * *

Randall returned to the foster home and found that everyone had already left for the day. He smiled to himself, about to resume his search for a way back when he heard a cough. His grin vanished when he realized Marra was still there.

"Well this is just perfect." He growled to himself.

"Randall? Is that you?" Marra's croaky voice floated down the hall.

He gave a start, realizing he had said it louder than he meant to. "Yeah, what do you want?" he growled.

"Can you get me a glass of water, please?" Marra asked. Randall frowned at her sudden politeness.

"Uh, sure." He replied and made his way to the kitchen. After filling a plastic cup with tap water, he headed to the girl's room. "Here, princess." He said, thrusting the cup towards her.

Marra took it and took a sip. Their eyes met for a second, but Randall quickly looked away. "Well, I guess I'll just be going now." He muttered and started to leave.

"Randall." Marra called out.

He turned and looked back. "What?"

"Thanks." She smiled weakly at him.

Randall half grinned and left.

* * *

Several days passed and Marra was still sick. Randall continued to walk Kimmie to school everyday, picking her up as well. Just like any other day, Randall walked Kimmie to school, but he could tell something wasn't right. Kimmie was very quiet, not as bubbly as usual, and didn't say a word on the way there. Randall couldn't help but to shoot her a worried glance.

"Hey, everything ok kid?" he asked.

Kimmie just looked away and didn't answer. Randall shrugged as they approached the doors to the school. Kimmie finally looked up, but her eyes were filled with fear. Randall followed her gaze and spotted a little brunette haired girl laughing with two other girls. Suddenly Kimmie turned to him and laced herself in between his arms. "Randy, please stay!" she cried.

Randall blinked in surprise. "You know I can't." he said slowly.

"But…ok…" Kimmie sniffed a bit and dragged herself through the double doors.

"Well, see ya Kimmie." Randall frowned as he heard himself say her name. Snap out of it Randall! Why do you care about some little human kid? Despite what was going on in his mind, he frowned at the three girls who were laughing before slinking away.

* * *

As Randall approached the schoolyard to pick up Kimmie, he heard a commotion near the playground.

"Why are you still here?" an angry voice sounded.

Randall followed the voices until he came upon the scene. The first thing he saw was Kimmie, backed into a tree near a small pond. Surrounding her were the three girls who had been laughing together the other day. Kimmie looked as if she were about to start crying.

"I-I just want to play with you guys!" she choked out.

Randall felt his fists clenching and he dropped them. What were those girls doing to Kimmie?

"No, you can't." The brunette scoffed, crossing her arms.

Kimmie's lip quivered. "Why not?" she asked.

"Just... because." The brunette said stubbornly as the other girls giggled. Randall curled his lip, suddenly feeling very protective towards Kimmie. Before he could do anything, Kimmie took a brave step forward.

"Please?" she begged.

The brunette scowled at her. "I said, NO!" she snapped, shoving Kimmie roughly.

Kimmie squealed as she lost her footing and tumbled into the pond. The other girls broke into hysterics as Kimmie burst into tears. Randall gasped and disappeared. He crept over to the giggling girls and reappeared, putting his best scary face on.

"ROOOAARR!" he snarled, as he arched his back, bared his teeth, and raised all four of his arms menacingly towards the girls. The girls let out blood curdling screams and scattered like pigeons.

Randall chuckled. "I've still got it." He said proudly.

Kimmie's sobbing brought him back to reality and he walked over and lifted her out of the pond. "Gee kid, this'll take ages to get out." He cracked, observing all the green algae and mud that had stained her shirt.

Kimmie ignored his attempt to cheer her up and kept crying. Randall sighed and took her home.

Marra was sitting at the kitchen table as Randall and a soaked Kimmie walked in. Marra took one look at Kimmie and jumped up, despite not feeling well. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" she asked, scrubbing at one of the stains in Kimmie's shirt and glancing up suspiciously at Randall.

Randall frowned at her. "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with it." He snapped.

For the first time that day, Kimmie looked up at him and smiled. "Randy saved me." She said.

Randall felt his face getting hot again and he broke eye contact. "Forget it." He growled, trudging over to the couch and plopping down on it.

"Ok Kimmie, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me what happened." He heard Marra say before the shuffling of their footsteps faded away. He sighed.

He hated to admit it, but he really was going soft. He growled to himself and fell asleep with revenge plots buzzing around in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :) Well, I saw MU last week on Thursday and I have to say, it didn't disappoint! I do wish Randall had a little more screen time, but I guess I should be glad that he got some at all haha... for all those who haven't seen it, I recommend it :) Oh and to those wondering how old Simon, Marra, and Grant are, Simon is 8, Marra is 16, and Grant is 17. Anyways, once again, I can't thank you all enough! Well, I will see you sometime later this week, stay awesome! :D (LIZARD POWER!) ;)**

**A/N (Update): WHOOO! *sings and does a jig* ~Celebrate good times, c'mon!~ *throws confetti* 300 reviews guys! This is awesome! I'm so thrilled, I can't tell you how much this means to me :D I will definitely keep this story coming ;) STAY AWESOME!**


	9. Show, Tell, and Revenge

**A/N: Dawww you guys flatter me! X) ...Alright I just can't make up my mind! I'm sorry! But I think it would be sufficient to update 3 times a week actually, firstly (lol that's a funny word), because I see how much you all are enjoying it, secondly, I'm really trying to get this done before summer ends, because when the school year starts, things get really busy and you may not be able to read it right away. And thirdly, once again, I'm seeing it from your point of view, if I update today, you won't get to read another chapter until Sunday and I know from experience, that's a long time to wait when you really like it! So anyways, my mind's made up! Now updating 3 times a week! :D Sorry for not being able to make up my mind, enjoy and you're welcome! ;)**

* * *

Randall stuffed the cereal into his mouth and munched loudly. He was starving!

"Wow Randall, I never expected you would actually eat human food!" Adam laughed as he watched Randall stuff his face.

Neither did I. Randall thought to himself.

"I have an early shift today, so I have to go, I'll be home a little earlier tonight though. Love you all! Have a good day at school!" Adam said abruptly and flew out the door.

Kimmie waited until she was sure he was gone before turning to Randall. "Randy? Can I ask you a _huge_ favor?" Kimmie asked.

Randall half turned. "Depends on what it is." He replied, his mouth full of Froot Loops.

"Well, I have this thing at my school called show and tell…" Kimmie started.

"Yeah?" Randall muttered, not liking where this was going.

"And I was wondering if I could bring you." Kimmie asked.

Randall glanced at her. "What, so I can get poked and prodded by grubby little kids? No thanks." He growled.

Kimmie pouted. "Please? Then maybe you could scare Brittany and them again!"

Randall frowned. "Who's Brittany?"

"The girl who pushed me into the pond."

Randall flattened his fronds in annoyance. "Oh, that little snot-wipe."

"So, what do you say?" Kimmie asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever kid." Randall sighed.

"Yes!" Kimmie pumped her fist and grinned wider than the Cheshire cat.

* * *

"Hey kid, trying to choke me to death?" Randall snapped as Kimmie dragged him to the back of the classroom with the red leash she had tied on him. "Sorry." She whispered and sat down.

Randall pricked his fronds towards a shrill scream that sounded next to him. "Hey! It's that monster!" he looked over and saw the little brunette bully pointing a pudgy finger at him.

He whipped around and snapped at it, not intending to bite it but to scare her. "Screw off you little twit!" he snarled loud enough for just her to hear. Her face drained and she backed away.

A well dressed woman walked into the room and beamed at the students. Randall guessed she was the teacher. "Well students, it looks like we're going to have a very eventful show and tell! I see you all have brought interesting objects to share!" she said cheerily.

Randall saw the brunette raise her hand. "Yes Brittany?" the teacher asked.

"Mrs. Williams? Kimmie brought a live thing. Is that allowed?"

Mrs. Williams scanned the room and found Kimmie. "Oh, I see you did. I guess so, it looks pretty interesting. Just as long as it behaves itself."

"It tried to bite me and it talked!" Brittany tattled.

"Sh, Brittany, you can talk when it's your turn, right now, Elliot has the floor." Mrs. Williams said dismissively. Brittany stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms. A little blonde girl with blue glasses walked up to the front of the room.

"This is a conch shell I found on the beach this summer." She said, pulling out big, shiny shell and grinned proudly.

"It's beautiful! How did you get it?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I just found it on the shore."

"How exciting! Thanks for sharing Elliot, Lexi will you share what you have with us?" Mrs. Williams beckoned the girl next to her. The girl popped out of her seat and took out a rubber snake.

"Ewww!" Brittany giggled.

"Can I touch it?" a boy in the back asked.

"Quiet, please." Mrs. Williams scolded softly.

"This is my brother's. He let me borrow it for today. It's not real, it's rubber." She said.

"Excellent! Tell us, have you ever used it to prank anyone?" Mrs. Williams asked.

Lexi thought for a minute. "I put it on the kitchen counter and my mom got scared and dropped our dinner." She said promptly.

A few giggles rose from the class. Mrs. Williams laughed as well. "Wonderful Lexi, oh, Jake, care to share?" she asked a dark haired boy in the back of the room.

He strutted up proudly and pulled out a box. "This is my secret box." He said.

"What's in it?" one of the kids piped up.

"It's a secret!" Jake said.

"I bet it's empty." Brittany blurted.

Jake frowned at her. "Fine, I'll show you." He opened it and something brown and furry scuttled out. Shrieks rang through the classroom as the rat scurried around under the children's feet. Randall raised his head in alarm when the rat stopped next to him. "Scram!" he hissed at it, flickering his tongue. The rat squeaked and ran away from him.

"Catch that rat!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed. Jake and a few other brave students ran around trying to catch it while the rest of the class stood on their desks squealing. After 5 more minutes of chaos, the rat was finally caught and the class calmed down.

"Well, that was exciting!" Mrs. Williams said cheerily as the class settled down again. "Who's next? Ah, Kimmie!" Mrs. Williams called out to Kimmie. Kimmie gulped and got up. Randall choked a bit as she was tugging the leash harder since she was nervous.

"Who have you brought to us, Kimmie?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"Randy…" Kimmie almost whispered. Randall frowned. This was a whole other side of her that he had never seen.

"Sorry? Please speak up." Mrs. Williams smiled encouragingly at Kimmie.

"T-this is Randy. He's my pet mo-lizard…" Kimmie spoke up a little louder. Randall frowned at the nickname but it's not like he could say anything.

"What kind of lizard is that?" Brittany spoke up again. Randall growled at her. That girl just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Um…" Kimmie trailed off.

"It's obviously a freak, like you." Kimmie blinked back tears as Mrs. Williams marched to the back of the room to reprimand Brittany. After talking in hushed tones, Brittany got up and went to a corner of the room, obviously in time out. Randall felt Kimmie give a start when Mrs. Williams put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, excuse Brittany. I will make her apologize to you after show and tell. Now, what were you saying about Randy, dear?"

"Uh, he's my pet and my best friend. That's all." Randall blinked. Best friend? He'd never had a best friend before. It was still too early to tell, but maybe… just maybe… humans weren't that bad after all. Well some of them. He would gladly scare Brittany again.

* * *

As the day narrowed down, Randall watched the class lazily. He was invited to sit and have story time with the kids and was more than happy when it was nap time. He watched in dismay as Kimmie approached the mat basket to take a mat only to be elbowed out of the way by Brittany.

"I was first!" Brittany declared as she took the one Kimmie had been going for. Kimmie backed away and looked down.

"Ok…" she mumbled.

Everyone gathered up together into the center of the room and put down their mats next to their besties. Kimmie looked around for a place to put her mat.

"Hey kid, over here." Randall whispered, patting the spot next to him with his tail. Kimmie smiled a bit and came over.

Soon, everyone, including Randall, was fast a sleep.

* * *

"Alright, it's lunch, recess, and then time to go home." Mrs. Williams announced. Everyone ran to get their lunches from their cubbies. Kimmie ran to hers, grabbed a small brown, paper bag, and returned to Randall.

"Anything in there for me?" Randall asked quietly.

"Here!" Kimmie produced an apple and a juice box."

"Why are you talking to that thing?" Brittany's bratty voice floated towards them.

"I… don't know." Kimmie said quietly.

"It's because she doesn't have any friends." One of Brittany's cronies whispered loud enough for Kimmie and Randall to hear. Randall felt his face getting hot as he seethed inwardly. If only he could talk and give those little scum-faces a piece of his mind…

* * *

Soon after lunch, it was time for recess. All of the kids flooded outside, chattering amongst themselves excitedly. Kimmie and Randall were the last to come out.

"Wait here, kid. I've got some business I have to attend to." Randall told Kimmie and without waiting for her to reply, he disappeared. Moments after he had slunk off, Mrs. Williams went up to Kimmie.

"Kimmie, where's your pet?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, um he went to the bathroom." Kimmie lied. Mrs. Williams nodded understandingly. "Oh, I see."

Meanwhile, Randall snuck around the playground, looking for his target. Where was that little brat? Bingo! His eyes lit up mischievously as he crept towards her.

"You sure Kimmie can't play with us? She seems nice." One of Brittany's cronies was saying.

"No! She can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! Now stop talking about it, Isabelle."

The little blonde girl, who must have been Isabelle frowned. "Fine, whatever."

Randall walked right up behind Brittany. "Boo." He whispered into her ear.

Brittany screamed so loud the other girls covered their ears. He chuckled and slunk back over to Kimmie who was giggling as well.

"Nice one Randy!" she snickered, offering him up a high-five. "Up high!"

Randall slapped her hand awkwardly. She moved it down. "Down low!"

He tried to slap it but she quickly withdrew it. "Too slow!" she giggled.

"Psh." Randall humphed.

"It was Kimmie's lizard freak! I just know it!" they heard Brittany crying.

"Wow, she's actually crying you scared her so bad…" Kimmie said, almost looking sorry for her. Randall looked at her, hoping she wouldn't feel guilty. "That's what makes it funny!" Kimmie laughed. Randall chuckled with her.

He looked around and saw a kid running to catch a ball. The darker side of him came out and he stuck out one of his feet. The kid didn't see it coming. As soon as he hit the ground, he started crying. Kimmie crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Randy, that wasn't very nice." She stated.

Randall shrugged. He wasn't going to let himself go completely soft.

"Come on, let's just go back inside before you cause any more trouble." Kimmie sighed.

* * *

When the two got home, Grant was already there, sitting on the couch and watching TV. When he heard the door open, he looked up. "Oh, hey guys! How was school?" he called.

"Great! We totally got revenge on Brittany!" Kimmie blurted out.

Grant blinked, surprised. "You…did?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Kimmie grinned. Randall couldn't help but to grin with her.

"Well, I'm glad you finally had fun at school." Grant chuckled and turned back to the TV.

Kimmie turned back to Randall. "So Randy, you up for another tea party?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo yeah.. that was this chapter! Sorry, it's a bit long.. I just had all these great ideas and my hands went flying around the keyboard and pop! Out came this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Randompotpourri signing off! See you later this week! :D**


	10. Unexpected Events

**A/N: Hey guys! Lol you all are so funny, every review makes me smile, laugh, or both 8D**

**Happy 4th of July! :D Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Marra was all better now, but since Randall and Kimmie had seemingly bonded over those past days, she allowed Randall to take over her job of walking Kimmie to school and picking her up. Randall had actually warmed up to Kimmie a bit and let her hold his hand. The two made their way down the road to the school when all of a sudden, Randall was grabbed from behind.

"Caught you gator!" Randall let out a yelp of surprise and tripped, falling flat on his face as he got tangled up in the net. He heard a sickening crack and felt a sharp, hot pain shoot up one of his legs.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kimmie's outraged voice sounded from next to him.

"Excuse me little miss, do you know how dangerous this creature is?"

Randall turned and recognized his captor. It was that gator guy who had stuffed him in a cage and then in a truck, surely headed for the pound or worse!

"He's not dangerous! He's Randy!" Kimmie stomped her foot.

"Randy? You named it, that's adorable, until he chomps your hand off!" the man laughed. Kimmie just glared at him.

Randall glared up at him, momentarily not caring about talking. "Geez man, you chased me all the way up here? You've got way too much time on your hands!" he snarled.

The man opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, another voice sounded from behind them.

"Woah, what's going on?" Randall recognized Marra's voice and for once, couldn't be happier to hear it.

"He's got Randy!" Kimmie started crying and ran up to Marra. Marra looked down at Randall who was helplessly tangled up in the net.

"Release him immediately!" she said, surprising Randall. He was sure she would've jumped at the idea of shipping off to the pound and finally getting rid of him.

"I'm sorry miss, but he is pound property now." The man said firmly.

Marra glared at him. "No, he's our pet. He has a home."

"He doesn't have a collar or tags. Rules state all tagless pets must go to the pound." The man said stubbornly. Marra looked ready to jump him. The next words that came out of her mouth shocked Randall.

"Listen buddy, he's part of our family and you are not taking him anywhere!"

The man frowned. "Alright, alright, here's your lizard." He reached down to free Randall but Randall hissed in pain and snapped at him, warning him to back off.

"Oh, Randy, you're hurt!" Kimmie cried, noticing his broken leg as she bent down to help untangle him.

"It's nothing kid." Randall said in a strained voice.

The man lingered a bit longer before finally getting into his truck and driving away. Once Randall was freed, Marra bent down and helped him up.

"So, you have anything to say to me for saving your butt?" Marra briefly flashed a genuine smile at him.

"Probably coulda untangled myself, didn't need your help." Randall growled, his pride very hurt. Marra just shook her head and laughed.

"Why'd you come anyways?"

"Well, Kimmie forgot her lunch, so I was bringing it to her. Here sweetie." Marra explained as she handed Kimmie a wrinkled, brown paper bag.

"Thanks!" Kimmie said.

"Kimmie, is it ok if you're a little late? Since Randall's leg is broken, I need to help him back to the house and I don't want you walking alone." Marra asked.

Kimmie beamed. "The later the better!"

Marra allowed Randall to lean on her while they made their way back to the house. Once they were inside, Randall collapsed on the couch and Marra went to phone the vet. Randall started to close his eyes for a well deserved nap when he felt a presence next to him. He opened his eyes and found Kimmie standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

Kimmie stroked a lock of her hair. "I just wanted to say I hope you feel better."

"Thanks kid." Kimmie smiled softly, leaned in quickly, and planted a kiss right on his forehead.

"See you after school Randy."

"I called the vet, we'll take you there tomorrow." Marra said.

Randall nodded curtly and turned around to sleep. After she and Marra had left, Randall touched the place she had kissed him and couldn't help but to smile. Neither of his parents had ever done that and it felt good.

* * *

Kimmie hugged Marra goodbye and went into the school building. She was worried about Randall but she couldn't really do anything to help while she was at school. Kimmie stood awkwardly in the back of the classroom near the cubbies while everyone was chattering amoungst themselves.

"Hey Kimmie." Kimmie gave a start and turned around to find herself facing Isabelle, one of Brittany's friends.

"Hi…" Kimmie said nervously, looking around for Brittany. Isabelle offered up her hand.

"Sorry about everything, think we can start over and just be friends?" Kimmie blinked in surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Isabelle smiled at her. Kimmie felt her spirits rise like a balloon. She finally had a real, human, friend! She took Isabelle's outstretched hand.

"Ok!" She and Isabelle walked hand in hand to their desks.

"Isabelle! What are you doing?" Brittany's annoying voice sounded. Isabelle and Kimmie turned around. For a minute, Kimmie was afraid this was all just a set up but what Isabelle said next, reassured her.

"Just hanging out with my new friend Kimmie."

"But… I thought we were friends!" Brittany stamped her foot.

Isabelle shrugged. "Can't we all just be friends?"

Brittany scowled at her. "But Isabelle!" she whined. Isabelle ignored her and turned back around to face Kimmie. "Come on, Kimmie." She said and the two of them walked away from Brittany.

Kimmie hadn't felt happier in her life. She was so excited to have a real friend, she could hardly sit still.

"So, tell me about Randy. What is he really?" Isabelle asked. Kimmie looked around.

"Well, he's actually a monster." She whispered.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Have you ever seen a monster in your closet?" she asked.

Kimmie shook her head.

"One of them came to my room back when I was like three. It was so scary!"

"What did it look like?" Kimmie asked in awe.

"It was huge, hairy, and blue with purple polka dots!"

"Wow…" was all Kimmie could utter.

"It like, roared in my face and I screamed, and then it just went back into the closet."

"That sounds really scary!"

"It was! Oh and the other day, another monster came in with a microphone and started telling me jokes! It was short, green, and only had one eye."

"Jokes?" Kimmie questioned.

"Yeah, it did make me laugh a bit, and just like that bigger one, it disappeared right after I laughed."

"I wish a monster would come and visit me and tell me jokes." Kimmie said, momentarily forgetting about Randall.

"But you already have one!"

Kimmie smiled at the thought of Randall. "Yeah, he's the best."

* * *

Randall had settled down with Kimmie as usual and was about to fall asleep when he heard soft crying outside the door. Was it Marra again? He got up and limped into the hallway, looking for the source. He spotted a form hunched up in one of the plush chairs near the window. The pale moonlight shone on their face and Randall recognized Bree.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows. Bree let out a little squeak and her hand flew to her chest.

"Oh, gosh, Randall, you scared me!" she whisper-shouted.

"Sorry." Randall replied, wandering over and sitting down next to her.

She wiped away some tears and sniffed. "I'm just… thinking…" she trailed off.

Randall looked out the window, admiring the moon's glow. "About what?"

"Just… my parents…" Bree sighed.

Randall looked at her. She looked absolutely miserable.

"How often do you think about your parents?" he asked.

"Everyday, really." Bree admitted.

"Then don't think about them so much, look what you're doing to yourself." Bree wiped her eyes and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I probably should just stop looking for them all together."

"But what about your life time goal of finding them?"

"It's still there… it's just more of a wish than reality. I mean, there are billions of people in the world. I don't even know where to start looking." She sighed. Randall looked down. He was becoming way too soft.

"Yeah, well don't give up on it just yet." He muttered.

"What?" Bree blinked tears out of her eyes.

Randall sighed. He hated being so nice, it just wasn't him. "If you never try, you'll never know. Don't give up before you've started." he said.

Bree cracked a real smile. "You're right."

"Of course I am." She laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Randall." Randall flinched at the human contact but found himself hugging her back.

"No problem kid."

* * *

Waternoose trudged along the Himalayas, the wind and snow buffeting him and slowing him down. He cursed as a particularly strong gust sent him staggering back a few feet. He needed to get to that village, somehow get back to Monster's Inc so he could start his plan.

After endless gusts and billows, he finally made it to the village. It was dark, the village was eerily quiet, it seemed to be asleep. Waternoose crept towards one of the alley ways to avoid getting seen in the dim light the street lamps provided. He just needed the right room at the right time.

He hadn't really thought of how hard it would be to get back. He cursed himself for not thinking it through. With his luck, he could end up here stuck for days, even weeks! Then he wondered why he was even trying. What if Randall was already back at Monster's Inc? What if he had redeemed himself? Nah. This was Randall we're talking about. Of course he hadn't gone soft.

Waternoose peeked into one of the windows. It appeared to be a house. He looked for any signs of movement before breaking the window and crawling in. Waternoose looked around nervously before continuing through the house. Plates were still in the sink and on the counter from the human's dinner. Waternoose scrunched up his face in disgust. Humans are complete slobs.

He quietly crept through the hallways, peeking in each door for a child's room. Finding none, he started to head back for outside when he heard the door on the far side of the hallway creak open. He instinctively plastered himself against the wall in case a human came, not that it would do anything for him, hiding wise. When nothing came, he ran for the door again and slipped in. He turned around and saw something move in the shadows. He gasped. This was his lucky day! Looks like there was a child in the house after all and he had managed to pick a room a monster was currently scaring in! He chuckled to himself and quietly, headed for the closet.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that's that chapter :D Thank you all for every single lovely review! Please keep it up! :) Happy 4th of July again and I'll see you on Sunday :3 STAY AWESOME AND LIZARD POWER! ;)**

**Oh and to those who have read it right when I submitted it, I added the last part about Waternoose just cuz we haven't seen our spider-crab in a while ;)**

**Oh and les mis fan 1 good to hear from ya again! Thought you disappeared off the face of the planet! Anyways, thank you so much for letting me write this story, it's been a great experience :) Hope to hear from you soon :D**


	11. Bonding

**A/N: Another chapter as promised! I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow, so I'm uploading this chapter like, right at 12 haha. Please R&R :)**

* * *

Waternoose wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath. Ok, if he was going to get away with this, he had to be sneaky and as quiet as a mouse. Thankfully, he had managed to get out of the child's room and out of the factory without anyone seeing because that particular monster who had been scaring… scratch that, making the child laugh, had been working over time and the scare floor was near empty.

He kept forgetting that they monsters didn't scare anymore. It just seemed so wrong. Monsters were made to scare, not offer corny jokes and laughter. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and sighed. All that mattered now was if he could break in just as discreetly.

He had planned it all out. It had to be during the night because that's when the factory was closed and he wouldn't have to avoid all those scarer's, urm laughers? He didn't really know what to call them now. He crept towards the chain link fence surrounding Monster's Inc and took out his wire cutters. He looked around hastily before getting to work on the wires. A few snips here and there, and he was through.

He threw the square of wire he had cut out on the ground and crawled past the 'No Trespassing' sign. He tiptoed as well as a monster with six crab legs can tiptoe to the dumpster and hid behind it when he saw the flashlights of the guards approaching.

"And so I said Bill, you've got to really mean it!"

Waternoose backed up a little as the beams got closer. CLANG! He flinched as he felt one of his legs hit something behind him.

"What was that?" the guard's flashlight swiveled towards him. Waternoose gasped and retreated into the shadows.

"Fred, what are you doing?" came one of the guards' voices.

"I heard something!"

"Probably some critter, like ah… what do those humans call it?…A raccoon."

"You're probably right." The guard closest to Waternoose as the light turned away. Suddenly the light swiveled back. "But what if it's an intruder?"

"Fred, you've already called three false alarms this month! One more and we're sure to get fired!" said the one called Bill.

Fred sighed and turned the light away once more. Waternoose saw his chance and darted past them. He wasn't about to waste the night away while these two knuckleheads bickered.

"Wait a minute! A raccoon? This is the monster world! There ain't any raccoons here!" he heard the guard call from the distance.

Waternoose chuckled. That guard apparently wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Waternoose hoisted himself up one of the ladders leading to the vents, unscrewed the necessary screws, and crawled in.

* * *

Randall sat nervously, twiddling his fingers as he sat in the waiting room. He couldn't believe he was this stupid to get himself into such a mess. Was this a trap to get him locked away in a lab? Maybe the humans had been planning this all along! He pushed that thought away as he looked at Kimmie's beaming face. No, she wouldn't do something like that to him… he hoped. Kimmie tugged at him.

"Randy, look," she said, holding up the notebook she had been drawing in. "It's you!"

Randall turned and studied it. "That looks nothing like me." He scoffed unkindly.

Kimmie's face fell.

"Uh, but it's still pretty good…" Randall added.

Kimmie smiled and turned her attention back to her notebook.

"Grant Hugh with Randall?" a lady in a white labbish looking coat entered the room, as she glanced at her clipboard. Randall flattened his fronds at her. It was a trap! He clambered out of the chair painfully and headed for the door when he felt Grant grab him from behind and drag him back.

"Randall, she isn't a scientist if that's what you're thinking! She's going to help you!" Grant whispered.

Randall stopped struggling and allowed himself to get led through the translucent door to one of the back rooms.

"Other than a broken leg, does Randall have any other problems today?" the lady asked as she closed the door. Randall looked around the small room and suddenly felt a little claustrophobic. Kimmie noticed this and offered up her hand. Randall curled his lip and ignored it.

"Not that I know of ma'am." Grant said politely.

"Please, call me Joyce." The woman smiled at him. Grant returned to smile.

"Oh, Grant, do you think you can get Randall up on that table?"

Grant nodded and reached for Randall. Randall dodged and jumped up on the table himself.

"Wow, he seems to have understood me." Joyce said, impressed.

"Randall think I can take a look of that leg of yours?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached for it and started poking and prodding at it. Each time Randall hissed in pain, she nodded. She finally stood up.

"Well bad news, it's definitely broken. We're going to have to put him in a cast for about a month. Good news, it's a pretty minor break and he looks pretty strong, so it should heal in no time." She said.

A few minutes later, Randall found himself sitting on a table, about to receive his cast.

"What color do you think Randall would like his cast to be? We have purple, blue, green, red, pink-" Joyce started to list the colors.

"PINK!" Kimmie shouted, cutting her off.

Randall's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

Joyce laughed. "Alright then." She grinned and left to get the material.

"You are so _dead_." Randall hissed at Kimmie.

Kimmie just giggled.

* * *

It had been a few days since Randall had received his cast. The fact that it was bright pink almost made him want to gnaw his own leg off. It was itchy and very uncomfortable. Luckily for the sake of the little dignity that he had left, he had avoided having to wear the typical cone that some pets had to wear.

"And this is Ekans. Look, he kinda looks like you." Simon said as he handed Randall a Pokemon card.

"Yeah, a dorkier version of me." Randall scoffed.

"Hey, he's my favorite!" Simon protested.

Randall sighed. Now with this cast, he was refined to moving less and was told to stay inside, so the only thing he could really do was "bond" with the kids as Adam had put it.

"Who's this?" Randall fished through the pile of cards and pulled one out.

"Oh, that's Blaziken. It's awesome too."

"And this?"

"Tyranitar."

Randall picked up a bunch of cards and flipped through them like flashcards as Simon named them. "Charizard, Blastoise, Scizor, and Pikachu."

"You sure know your pokeman." Randall said, actually kind of impressed.

Simon frowned. "It's Pokemon." He corrected.

"Whatever. Same thing." Randall replied.

"Hey, Randy?" Kimmie came into the room.

"What?"

"I want to show you something."

"Ok then, show it."

"It's outside."

"Aw geez kid, can't you tell I'm busy looking at Pokeman cards with Simon?"

"Pokemon!" Simon protested. Randall ignored him.

"Please? It'll only take a minute!" Kimmie begged.

"It's alright, I can show you my other stuff after you get back." Simon said.

Randall frowned. He didn't really feel like going with Kimmie at the moment especially with a broken leg. "Fine. I'm coming." He sighed and got up. He followed Kimmie into the back yard.

* * *

"So where's this thing you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me." Kimmie led him to a bush and crawled inside.

"What the… there's no way I'm going in a bush." Randall said.

"Come on Randy! It's really cool!"

Randall rolled his eyes and followed her in. "Ouch!' Randall growled as he was pricked by the sharp leaves.

"Coming?" Kimmie called.

"Patience kid! I have a broken leg!" Randall hissed.

"Almost there!" Kimmie said.

"Isn't there a -ouch!- less painful way in?" Randall asked.

"Sh, stop complaining!" Kimmie said.

They finally reached a clearing. Randall couldn't stand up, being too tall, so he sat down on the cool, dirt ground. He looked around in awe. It was a perfect hide out. Completely hidden. The branches were curved over their heads, making a perfect dome shape and the leaves prevented much sunlight from leaking through, explaining why it felt so nice.

"You come here with the others often?" he asked.

Kimmie shook her head. "Nope, just me and BZ, the others don't know about it."

"Neat kid." They sat in awkward silence.

"Well, thanks for showing me, but I need to go back to Simon now." Randall said abruptly, feeling hot under her gaze.

Kimmie smiled. "Ok, you're welcome to come back anytime!" she called as he made his way out.

* * *

Randall brushed himself off and headed back towards Simon. When he opened the door, Simon was sitting in his bed playing with something box shaped.

"What is that?" Randall asked.

Simon looked up and beamed at him. "A Gameboy!"

Randall frowned and went over. "A Gameboy?" he asked.

Simon turned back to the small screen. "Yup." He said as he clicked the buttons madly.

"What's it do?"

"You play games on it. I'm playing Mario right now." He said distractedly. A little game jingle sounded as the tiny character on the screen jumped and the screen went dark. "Aw man, I died. Wanna play?" he asked, holding it out to Randall.

Randall curled his lip. "Not really."

Simon shoved it closer. "It's really fun."

"If you insist." Randall snatched it and stared at it. He pushed a button on the side.

"No! That's the-" Simon exclaimed. The screen went black again.

"What happened?" Randall asked.

"You turned it off." Simon laughed as he turned it back on.

"Oops." Randall muttered sheepishly.

The screen flickerd to life. Simon presed a few buttons and got back into the game. "Here try again." He said, handing it back to Randall.

Randall took it carefully and blinked at the screen.

"Make him move." Simon said.

"How?"

"The arrow keys."

Randall pressed the plus shaped button. "It's not doing anything."

"That's cuz you're pressing the whole thing. Only press the way you want to go, if that makes sense." Simon tried to explain. Randall realized his fingers were too big so he had to inch them a little over to be able to just press one of the arrow keys.

"That's it! But you're going backwards…" Simon butted in.

"I know what I'm doing!" Randall snapped, feeling like an idiot. Simon fell silent but Randall could feel his body shaking from laughter. Randall flattened his fronds in frustration and stabbed at the buttons.

"Oh, hey! I'm doing something!" Randall exclaimed.

"You're just jumping in place."

Randall cursed under his breath and continued to work the buttons. "Now you're moving! You've got it!" Simon cheered. Randall felt his confidence go back up and walked right into a brown mushroom thing. "Wait don't-!" Simon started.

Randall just stared at the screen as it went black. "You just died." Simon stated the obvious.

Randall ground his teeth together. "No way, I never would've guessed." Randall snarled sarcastically.

He almost threw the Gameboy against the wall. "How did I die from a stupid little wanna-be mushroom?!" he exploded.

Simon just laughed. "Want to try again?"

"NO!" Randall yelled flattening his fronds, slitting his eyes, and looking quite annoyed. He threw the Gameboy down on the bed, crossed all four of his arms and started to grumble incoherently. Simon picked it up and started playing again.

"Oh, did you know I play baseball?"

"No."

"Well I do, you should come see my little league games."

"Really? A big giant purple lizard slash crocodile coming to a baseball game?"

Simon thought for a minute. "Yeah, never mind. You're right. You should probably stay home."

"Hey Randall! Want to play Twister?" Bree's voice floated down the hallway.

Simon turned to Randall, beaming. "Aw yeah, you would be awesome with all those limbs, well besides your broken leg!" he exclaimed.

"What's twister?" Randall asked.

Simon tossed the Gameboy aside and grabbed Randall's hand. "Randall my man, you haven't lived! C'mon!" he said, dragging Randall out of the room.

* * *

After an exciting game of Twister, everyone had a few more bumps and bruises. It took several minutes to untangle Randall, but he had ultimatey won, even with a cast.

'You rocked it!" Simon cheered.

"Course I did!" Randall said, puffing up his chest with pride.

"Hey kids, dinner!" They heard Adam call from the kitchen.

After a tasty dinner, Randall headed for Kimmie's room. Instead of lying down, she was siting on her bed, swinging her legs happily.

"What?" Randall asked suspiciously.

"Can you read me a story Randy?" Kimmie asked.

Randall rolled his eyes. "No, I'm tired."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But I can't sleep."

"Then it's gonna be a long night."

"Please?" Kimmie asked again.

"Argh alright. Just stop pestering me." Randall got up and plucked one the books from Kimmie's bookshelf. "The Very Hungry Caterpillar? Sounds stupid." He muttered as he flipped it over and read the title. He walked back over to Kimmie's bed and plopped himself down on it.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kimmie smiled and snuggled up close to him. "In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf…" he started. "One Sunday morning, the warm sun came up and pop! Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar…" He snorted. "This is the dumbest book I've-"

"Randy…!" Kimmie protested. Randall ignored her. "Hah, see what they did there? The sun came up on a Sunday?" Randall started laughing at his own corny joke. Kimmie frowned.

"Ughh…never mind…" Randall groaned and flipped the page. "What are these pages even made out of? Cardboard?"

"Randy, keep reading!"

"He started to look for some food…" He said. He flipped through the remaining pages. "…annnd, he found some and the end. Ok, bed time." He said, closing the book abruptly. Kimmie sighed. Randall exhaled deeply and opened the book back up again and continued to read the rest of the book.

"And he was a beautiful butterfly. The end." He finished. He closed the book and looked down.

"Kimmie?" Kimmie's eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. Randall gently picked her up and tucked her in.

"Night Kimmie." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another longish chapter and my attempt to be funny... :3 I dont really know what I was thinking with the whole Gameboy thing, I kinda just pictured it in my head and found it funny. Haha.. Randall playing a Gameboy...funny stuff... LOL *awkward silence* O_o**

**DISCLAIMER: And ok, just to be safe… I do not own the Very Hungry Caterpillar (or any of its content that I used in this story), Mario, Pokemon (wish I did!) or Monsters Inc characters. Kimmie's hideout was inspired by Totoro and the part where Randall reads the story to Kimmie, I was inspired by that scene in Despicable Me when Gru was reading that "Three Little Kittens" book hehe :D**

** Sorry if this chapter didn't really do much to progress with the story, it's more one of those… ah, filler chapters. ;) Hope it didn't bore you to death and please don't come after me with pitchforks and torches for my sad attempt at humor :P See you Wednesday! Please R&R! 3**


	12. Sadie

**A/N: Bipitty-boppity-BOO! *poof* And here's your chapter :) What can I say? I'm a night owl! O O (- that's supposed to be an owl...) \/**

**Humph.. something messed it up... well enjoy! Hoo!**

* * *

As any other day, Randall walked Kimmie to school, but he was trailing behind a tad due to his broken leg. "Wait up kid! Broken leg here!" he huffed. Kimmie suddenly stopped, almost making him knock her over.

"Hey, what's your issue?" he snapped.

"Shh! I hear something!"

Randall shut his mouth reluctantly.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"No."

"Listen closely!"

Randall cocked his head to the side, straining for the so-called noise. Then he heard it. It was a low, faint whimpering noise. Kimmie looked around. "I think it's a dog!" she said.

Randall nodded in agreement. "Ok, now we know what it is, let's go."

"No! It could be hurt! We have to help it!"

"But… ugh...fine…" Randall sighed and gave up.

"Here doggie, doggie, it's alright! We won't hurt you." Kimmie said softly. A scruffy, skinny, and very dirty dog limped out of the bushes. Randall recognized it almost immediately. It was that dog from the alley ways that had chased him! He grabbed Kimmie and held her back.

"Stay away you mangy mutt!" he snapped at the dog.

Kimmie struggled against him. "Randy! Don't call it that! That's not nice!"

"It almost made me a giant chew toy! That's what I call not nice!" Randall protested.

Kimmie broke free and before he could stop her, she went up to it and offered up her hand. The dog sniffed it, whined pitifully and backed away. "Don't be afraid, we can help you." she cooed.

The dog sat down and looked up at them with sad brown eyes. Suddenly it leapt up and started licking Randall's face.

"Ouch! Get off you filthy mongrel!" Randall snarled, shoving it roughly off. The dog backed down and whimpered again. Kimmie reached over and gave it a pat on the head. She turned back to Randall.

"Oh Randy, can we keep her? Please?"

Randall frowned.

"That's not up to me kid."

"Then let's go home, skip school for the day and care for her!" Kimmie clasped her hands together and made a very convincing puppy dog face.

"Uh…."

"We need her! She needs us!" Kimmie pleaded.

"Fine…" Randall gave in and took them home.

Kimmie giggled as they came through the front door and the dog woofed happily.

"Just as long as this mutt doesn't sleep near me." Randall said in disgust, moving his hand away as the dog started to lick it.

"We should name her!" Kimmie said.

"How about Barkbreath?" Randall growled.

"Randall!"

"No? Ok I have some more, Mangy, Bozo, Po-"

"Randy! Stop it, you're hurting her feelings." Kimmie said.

"Does it look like I care?"

Kimmie thought for a minute. "How about Sadie?" she asked.

"Do what you want." Randall drawled and headed for the kitchen.

"Can you get her some food?" Kimmie asked.

"We don't have dog food."

"Maybe she'll eat human food like you."

"I'm no expert on dogs kid, but I'm sure she shouldn't eat too much human food." Randall said.

"Then can you take us to the petshop?"

"Ughhh.. she can go herself."

"She's a dog."

"Alright, alright!" Randall put the banana down grudgingly, grabbed the spare wallet, and headed for the door, snapping his fingers. "Come on, let's go, I haven't got all day."

Kimmie giggled and whispered into the dogs ear, but said it loud enough for Randall to hear. "Don't worry, he's tough on the outside, but once he warms up to you, he's a real softy."

Randall frowned and led them out the door.

* * *

As they arrived at the pet shop, Kimmie made Randall get down on all sixes and act like a pet, much to Randall's annoyance. As they walked in, a cashier noticed them and called out.

"Welcome to Petland! Can I help you, ma'am?" Kimmie ignored her, not realizing that she was being spoken to. Randall realized she wasn't used to being addressed as 'ma'am' and nudged her.

"Hey, she's talking to you, kid." He muttered.

Kimmie whipped around. "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you."

The cashier looked around. "Where are you parents?" she asked.

"He's at work."

"Oh ok then, can I help you find anything sweetie?"

"Dog food."

"Would you like me to lead you there?" the cashier asked.

Kimmie looked down at Randall. He shrugged. "I'm ok thanks!" she answered.

"Ok sweetie, if you need anything, let me know. I'm Jessie." Jessie gave her a warm smiled and turned to one of her customers.

Randall led Kimmie to the dog isle. "Okay, grab your goods and let's get out of here." He said.

Kimmie looked at the numerous varieties of dog food that lined the shelves. "Umm which one?"

"Whichever gets us out of here quicker."

Kimmie attempted to hoist the closet bag off the shelf, but it was too heavy and she dropped it.

"Move." Randall said as he took her place and picked it up.

"Thanks Randy." Randall sighed.

"Don't sweat it." Randall realized they couldn't get the bag home unless he blew his cover. "Kimmie, go get that Jessie lady and get her to carry the bag home for us." he ordered.

Kimmie nodded and headed to the front of the store. She came back moments later with Jessie. Jessie stooped down and took a look at the bag. "Sweetie, this is puppy food. Your dog looks about 4. She can eat adult food now." she said, glancing at Sadie.

"Oh…" Kimmie said.

"It's okay, I'll get it for you." Jessie said and lifted down another brand of food. She led them to the counter and rung it up on the register. "That will be $20 even sweetie." she said.

Kimmie looked in the wallet. Randall reached over and plucked the $20 out and handed it to her.

"Wow, your lizard's pretty smart." Jessie said, very impressed.

"Yup!" Kimmie said as she stood on her tiptoes and handed her the money.

Jessie placed the money in the cash register and walked around the counter to Jessie. "Do you need a cart to carry it home?"

"Can't you?" Kimmie asked.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm sorry, I can't leave while I'm on my shift." Jessie shook her head.

"Oh…" Jessie went over to one of the carts. "How about I put it in here for you, you can use the cart to take ti home, and then bring it back?" she suggested.

"Ok!" Kimmie agreed happily.

Jessie put the bag of food into the cart. "Maybe your lizard can push it since he's so smart."

Randall nodded and stood up to his full height.

Jessie blinked in surprise. "Wow, he understood me! Take care of him sweetie, he's a very special pet." She said, waved, and went back to her register.

Randall pushed the cart all the way back to the foster home, unloaded it, and quickly returned it. When he came back, he found both Sadie and Kimmie sleeping. The bag of food was on its' side on the floor, food spilling out the side and the bowl next to it had been licked clean.

Kimmie stirred, and embraced the dog as she slept and muttered, "Sadie…"

Randall, despite himself, felt a twinge of jealousy.

* * *

Randall woke up to the sound of the door jiggling and opened his eyes as Marra and Grant came in.

Grant sniffed. "What's that smell?" he asked.

Marra caught sight of Kimmie and Sadie. "Looks like Kimmie has brought home yet another pet." She said.

Grant looked over and wrinked his nose. "That dog smells, we should wash her." He remarked.

Marra nodded in agreement. Grant went over and gently woke Kimmie up.

Kimmie blinked sleepily. "Oh, hi Grant." She yawned.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Sadie.

"It's just Sadie… can we keep her?"

Grant looked at her. "If we give her a bath, she stinks." He smiled.

Kimmie giggled.

The last one to come in was Adam. He looked at Sadie, who was now clean, and panting happily as she received table scraps from each of the children.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Sadie!" the kids said in unison.

He smiled and approached her. "Hey girl." He said softly, letting her sniff his hand and then pat her. "Welcome to this ever growing family." He laughed.

After dinner was over, everyone went to bed. Kimmie brought Sadie into the room along with Randall this time. Sadie ran in and beat Randall to the end of the bed.

"Hey! Scram mutt, that's my spot!" Randall hissed.

The dog ignored him and settled down happily.

"Would you mind if Sadie slept there? Just for tonight." Kimmie said.

Randall frowned, feeling a bit hurt. "Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Umm on the floor next to my bed?" Kimmie suggested.

"That's the stupidest idea ever. See ya." Randall growled, more hurt than mad, and stormed out.

"Wait! Randy!" Kimmie cried out but he had already slammed the door.

Randall frowned as he heard Kimmie get settled and say to Sadie, "G'night Sadie. I love you."

He grumbled to himself and headed for the couch, taking care not to trip over anything in the dark. He sighed as he settled down on it. He knew he really shouldn't, but he felt jealous. To think that he, Randall Boggs, felt threatened by a dog! He felt like that dog was replacing him and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Aww Randy don't feel replaced, we all still love you! :'( **

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think the stories, about a little more than halfway over! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and I admit I'll be sad to see this story end! But, I mean, I can't drag it out forever… :3 See you soon! **

_**Please Read and Review!**_** I eat reviews for breakfast! :D Om nom nom nom... don't let me starve! ;)**

**Edit: WOAH MY GOSH! 700 REVIEWS? You all are amazing! ^0^ Heh I remember how excited I was to get 50! WOO! Keep 'em coming! I'M STARVING! ;D**


	13. Pink to Blue

**A/N: Wowie, it's 12:00 AM and you know what that means...! IT'S TOMORROW! Here comes another chapter! :) Well, another, sorta filler chapter... enjoy! Please, read and review! :D****  
**

* * *

The next morning, Randall woke up to a huge, wet, slobbery kiss.

"EW! Stay away, bonebreath!" he shrieked in disgust, jumping up immediately and wiping slobber off his face.

Kimmie ran into the room. "There you are Sadie! I've been looking for her!" she said, grabbing Sadie's collar.

Much to Randall's, dare he say it, disappointment, the dog was definitely a keeper. Adam had run out to the pet store the other day and bought a boatload of dog products.

"Keep it away from me." Randall growled as he settled back down again.

"She's not an it."

"Whatever." Randall flattened his fronds jealously and turned over.

Kimmie let go of Sadie and started to shake him.

"What!?" he snapped.

"Why are you acting so… mean?"

"I'm just being myself."

"No you're not. You're not mean, I know you."

Randall turned over and sneered at her. "You don't know me at all, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Randall just grumbled under his breath and flipped back around.

"Come on Sadie, Randall's being a party pooper." Kimmie said to Sadie as she led her away.

Randall slept the rest of the day due to the medicine the doctor had prescribed. The kids and Adam were away at school so he had the house almost all to himself. Except for that stupid dog. Sadie was supposed to have a vet appointment later that evening, so at least he would have a few hours of peace and quiet. Randall glanced over at Sadie and growled. Sadie looked up and whined.

"What do you want mutt?" Randall snarled.

Sadie just continued to whine.

Randall knew the dog couldn't understand him, but despite this, he felt jealousy take over and he jumped up. "Don't take that tone with me!" he shook his fist at her.

Sadie whimpered and backed up.

"That's right! Back away from Kimmie and go back to where you came from! She's taken! She already has a best friend!" Randall hollered at it. It took a few seconds for him to register the words that had just come out of his mouth. He blinked. What on Earth was he doing!? Having a one sided conversation with a dog? This human world was driving him insane! He would have never done anything as stupid as this if he were where he belonged! He shook his head and turned away from the very confused dog. He needed to get out of here.

* * *

The kids came home later that evening and Marra and Kimmie took Sadie to the vet. Randall sighed and flipped the TV on.

"Hey Randall, mind scooching over?" Grant asked from behind. Randall slid over.

"Thanks man." Grant said gratefully and sat down. He looked down and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Randall asked without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Nah…"

Randall nodded and continued to watch the TV. Suddenly Grant turned to him.

"What's your idea of a perfect first date?" he asked abruptly, his eyes clouding in anxiety. Randall flinched away from him, startled.

"Sorry…" Grant backed down.

"Uh… um…" Randall didn't really know what to say since he had never had any experience in this subject.

"It's just that… there's this girl I really like and I asked her out right? And well she said yes! But I don't even really know what she likes! What if I make a fool out of myself? What if she doesn't like me? I don't know what to do-!" Grant wrung his hands hysterically.

"Woah, hey man, calm down!" Randall slapped him. Grant stopped mid sentence and stared at Randall with his mouth open.

He shook his head and recovered. "Thanks, I needed that."

"First of all, stop freaking out, act like that and she'll walk right out on ya."

"So you've had experience with this type of thing?"

"No, I'm just using common sense."

"But have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Randall scoffed. "No. But I'll tell you this. Just be yourself. If she's the right one, she'll like you for you."

Grant thought about it. "So if she doesn't like me..?"

"Then she's not the right one."

"But what if this is my only shot at-"

"How many girls are in the world?" Randall cut him off.

"I don't know." Grant answered.

"Then that's it. So how do you know this girl is _the one_?"

"I can feel it?"

Randall pointed to Grant's phone which was visibly in his pocket. "Get your phone out and look up how many girls are in the world."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Grant retrieved his phone and looked it up. " Approximately, 3.5 billion."

"Exactly. If this doesn't work out, don't worry. You have 3.5 billion chances." Grant thought about this for a moment. "But what if like, 1 million of them are in like, Europe? I probably am never going to go-"

Randall shook his head and cut him off again. "Grant, you're not getting my point."

Grant sighed. "Well, you did make me feel a little better, thanks bro."

"Don't sweat it." Randall flattened his fronds. He needed to stop being so good at pep talks.

* * *

"Guys, we're home!" Kimmie called as she, Marra, and Sadie walked through the front door. Randall and Grant, who were still chilling on the sofa turned around.

"How is she?" Grant asked, gesturing to Sadie.

"Well, this may come to a shock , but turns out _she_, is a _he_!" Marra laughed.

"What!?" Both Randall and Grant exclaimed.

"Yup! So we'll have to rename her- I mean him." Kimmie piped up. Randall studied 'not-Sadie' the dog. He wagged his tail happily.

"Well, other than that exciting news, anything wrong with him?" Grant asked.

"Nope, he's just a happy growing dog. She said he was about 4 years old."

Grant nodded. "Not bad."

"So what are we going to name him?" Simon came out of the bedroom, obviously having heard the conversation.

"I don't know, we'll have to think about it." Marra said.

Not-Sadie panted happily and padded over to Randall. Randall glared at him. "Can I help you princess pooch?" he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Kimmie, not catching on to the sarcasm, put in, "Randy, we're you listening? Sadie's a boy!"

"Of course I was listening, it's called sarcasm, kid." Randall snapped crossly, snatching his tail up from Not-Sadie, who had started to chew on it. Kimmie pouted.

"Someone's grouchy." she muttered. "Come on Sa-I mean... uh, boy, let's let Randall be grumpy." she said, and as if on cue, the dog woofed happily and trotted after her into her bedroom.

Randall shot daggers at the dog as his tail disappeared through the doorframe.

"Someone's jealous." Grant commented.

"Am not."

"Don't deny it, I know how much Kimmie means to you. If you really didn't care, you wouldn't be jealous of that dog." Grant said. Randall just frowned but inside, he knew Grant was right.

"Don't worry Randall, she's not replacing you. She just has a new friend in her life and she's excited. It'll die down in a few weeks."

Randall sighed. "Yeah well Grant, I don't know if I'll still be here in a few weeks." he muttered.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You're not going to leave Kimmie, are you? You know how much she loves you."

Randall just shook his head, got up, and trudged away.

* * *

Waternoose crept through the vent system as quietly as he could muster. It was pretty much pitch black, so he had to just trust his feet and the frequent occurring vent holes that led to each of the rooms in the factory. He passed hole after hole, but none of them led to the scare floor.

He began to get frustrated until finally he found the one he had been looking for. He peeked through, making sure no one was occupying the room before kicking the vent cover in and crawling out.

He noted that a careless laugher had left their keycard and paperwork on one of the desks. He couldn't help but to grin as he called for his first door. He knew this would be a tedious process and would most likely take weeks, maybe even months, but if he managed to find Randall and get their plan back in action, it would all pay off.

* * *

**A/N: YUM YUM YUM! Review taste guuud! You got some more for randompotpourri? ME HUNGRY! ;) (bad caveman imitation) X) **

**DUN DUN DUN! Is Randall and Kimmie's inseparable relationship tinted or worse by this pooch? Stay tooned to find out!**

**-ATTENTION-**

**Well guys, here's your chance to interact with the story! What's the dogs' name going to be? The name that gets suggested the most will be the dog's name! If it turns out that no one says the same name, I'll choose which one I like the best :) (Please nothing inapro pro!) ;)**

**And LOL some of you guys' stories crack me up! You're all so funny :P See ya Sunday :)**


	14. Just A Monster

**Edit: Scroll down to join the party! ;)**

**A/N: Well, the readers have spoken! Keep reading for the dog's name! :) Enjoy this next chappie! Well… try to anyways… wait what?! Forget I said that, just read! :) Make sure you have a tissue box handy! ;) Oh and Guest (you know who you are), I used your idea about Simon trying to name the dog after a pokemon, just brilliant! :D**

* * *

The kids all sat around the table, studying the dog, who was happily panting, clearly enjoying all the attention.

"How about Rocky?" Marra suggested.

Kimmie shook her head. "Nah... too tough sounding."

Marra frowned.

"Brady?" Bree put in.

Kimmie tilted her head. "You like Brady?" The dog just panted.

"How about... Rex?" Grant asked.

"That sounds like the dinosaur with tiny arms." Kimmie wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, I know! How about Toto?" Bree exclaimed.

"Nahh..." Kimmie sighed.

"Come on, make up your mind, Kimmie!" Marra said impatiently.

"Oh I know! How about Houndoom!" Simon squealed. The kids all looked at him.

"Houndoom?" Bree said with scorn.

"Yeah! That dog pokemon!"

"No way!" Kimmie said.

Simon frowned. "Fine."

Kimmie tapped her chin. "Max! Do you like Max?" she asked.

The dog wagged his tail and seemed to smile.

"He seems to like the name Max!" she commented.

"Ok, then Max it is!" Grant laughed.

* * *

Randall awoke to a loud rumble and a blinding ray of light flash outside the window. He looked around the living room where he had been sleeping. The rain struck the windows with such ferocity he thought it would break the panes. He glanced outside and saw the trees struggling to stay in the ground, all swaying dangerously back and forth.

The wind howled, emanating an eerie wailing noise around the house. Another electrifying flash of lightning couroused through the sky. Randall counted the seconds. 1…2…RUMBLE. The storm was about 2 miles away and it looked bad.

Suddenly a short, dark figure appeared next to him.

"What, Max not cutting it for ya anymore?" Randall growled.

"Randy, I'm scared!" Kimmie whimpered.

Randall frowned. He was kind of scared too, but he would never admit that to Kimmie.

"It's just a storm." He said.

"What if the house gets hit or a tree falls on us?" Kimmie whimpered, snugging up next to him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Randall replied.

He felt Kimmie hugging him and after some hesitation, put an arm around her. The two continued to watch the storm and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning and when Randall awoke, he found Kimmie was gone.

"Hey Randall, it like, almost flooded last night!" Simon said from behind him.

"Cool." Randall muttered. He looked around "Where's Kimmie?"

"She had to leave early for a dentist appointment."

"Oh…" Randall felt a bit hurt she hadn't at least woken him up and said bye. He yawned, stretched, and got up for some breakfast. As he shoveled Cap'n Crunch into his mouth he heard soft whimpering next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, spewing crumbs into the dog's face. Max looked over longingly at the bucket of treats that were perched on the counter. Randall got up, retrieved a bone treat and tossed it at him.

"Bone appetite!" he said.

"It's bon appétit." Marra corrected.

"Tomato, tomhato, potato, potahto." Randall hmphed.

* * *

That afternoon, Kimmie came home kind of late, as soon as she walked in the door, Randall called, "Hey kid."

When Kimmie didn't answer, Randall looked over his shoulder and froze. That wasn't Kimmie! A little blonde girl stood frozen to the spot, staring at him in awe.

"So you _can_ talk!" she squealed, rushing over to him.

Randall backed up. "Who the heck are you?" he snapped.

"That's Isabelle, my new friend." Kimmie came in finally and walked over to Isabelle.

"Sorry about Randall, he's not good at first impressions."

Randall lazed around the house, listening in on some of the conversations Isabelle and Kimmie were having, and mooching off of things he technically wasn't supposed to from the kitchen. He was just about to take an evening nap when Isabelle came out of Kimmie's room and walked over.

"Hey, Randall, want to play dress-up?" she asked.

Randall flattened his fronds. "How about a no, now scram little girl." He snarled.

Isabelle just giggled.

Randall's eyes widened and he started to panic. He was loosing his touch! Just about a month ago, he could scare the living day lights out of any kid just by looking at them!

"Y-you're supposed to be scared!" he growled in great disappointment.

"Kimmie's told me all about you. You're like a big teddy bear."

"Am not."

"Randy, won't you please play dress up with us?" Kimmie's voice sounded. He felt Isabelle studying him for his reaction.

"Uh… no!" he called back.

"Please?" Kimmie pleaded.

"Fine. Just stop asking." Randall got up.

Isabelle giggled. "Told ya."

"Shut up." Randall growled.

A dress and a pound of Marra's makeup later, Randall was dragged into the kitchen to be shown off. Marra and Grant took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Randall snarled.

"Of course it is Randall!" Marra snorted.

"Or should we say Randella?" Grant chuckled.

"Nice lipstick." Marra put in and they both went into hysterics again.

* * *

Randall growled crossly as he scrubbed roughly at his face. He paused for a moment, and looked at his reflection in the water. His face looked as if it were split in half, the side that still had the make up on and the side that showed his true self. It blinked and grinned cruelly as if it were mocking him.

Somewhere inside him, he knew that his time in the human world was wrapping up and all these emotions spun a very perplexing web over his heart. He didn't know whether he should be happy or sad that he was going to get to go home, back to where he belonged, but sometimes, that way Kimmie beamed at him and how the kids treated him with such kindness, it almost convinced him that he belonged here.

He didn't know if he should be mad or glad that Sulley and Mike had sent him here, had it been for the better or for the worst? But what about that master plan he had created with Waternoose? For all he knew, Waternoose could be confined to the rest of his life in prison. Maybe he had been gone from the monster world for so long that he would just feel lost when he returned.

Who was he kidding…he was listed as a criminal in his world and was getting replaced here. He didn't belong anywhere. He glared at his reflection and punched the water, ripping through his reflection and causing it to smash into a billion smithereens.

* * *

Waternoose sighed in annoyance as he sent the brown door back to the door vault. He had been through at least 50 doors, he was starving, and had been at this for hours. He shielded his eyes as the slowly rising sun peeked through the windows. The Laughers would arrive for work any minute. He grumbled to himself as he hastily as he slipped the keycard into one of his pockets.

Suddenly the lights flooded on and he was forced to scramble back into the vent. As he was closing the vent cover, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Morning Wazowski!"

He turned and saw the little red wimp, Fungus. Fungus had seemingly grown up quite a bit. He didn't seem so nervous and twitchy as he had been when Randall was around. Waternoose felt a grin creep up his face.

Well, if Randall didn't agree to help, not that there was any chance of that happening, Fungus might prove useful for once. He chuckled to himself and headed down the vents to hopefully swipe some food from the cafeteria.

* * *

Randall was in a sour mood. His leg hurt, he was getting sick of Max, but mostly, he just wanted to go home.

"Hey Randy!" Kimmie ran up to him.

Randall didn't look at her, or even acknowledge her, his darker side was coming out again. She reminded him of Fungus. Short stature, red hair/body, both like annoying little bugs sometimes.

"Randy?"

He remained silent. Kimmie poked him.

"What!?" Randall snarled.

Kimmie recoiled at his abruptness. "I-I just wanted to have a tea party…"

Randall flattened his fronds. "No. I'm not feeling well today."

"Please?"

"I said no. Now leave me alone, snot nose."

Kimmie frowned. "What's wrong, Randy? You're being kind of mean…"

Randall seethed inside. "Stop calling me Randy. My name is Randall."

Kimmie tugged him harder. "Please Randy? It will make you feel better."

Randall couldn't hold it in. "I said no! What part of 'no' do you not understand you little cretin? Just shut up Kimmie! I'm sick of this place and I want to go home! I'm sick of this house, I'm sick of your tea parties, I'm sick of Max, I'm sick of being called 'Randy', and I'm sick of you!"

His eyes widened as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Kimmie stared at him for second before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

"Wait! Kimmie!" Randall cried out, but she was already gone.

He face palmed himself several times. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you say that to her? She's been nothing but kind to you and you just yelled at her for no good reason. Randall settled back down, the pit of misery dropping deep down into his stomach.

Kimmie would get over it.

Right?

* * *

Bree was in the kitchen reading a book at the kitchen table when Kimmie burst in, sobbing.

"Kimmie! What happened?" she asked, running up and gathering Kimmie in her arms.

All Kimmie could muster was, "Randy..!"

Bree narrowed her eyes. "Randy? Did he say something?"

Kimmie just shoved her way out of Bree's arms and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Bree called desperately, but Kimmie was already gone.

Bree sat down and frowned. It was probably just a little argument between the two of them and it would blow over as soon as Kimmie calmed down. Bree decided Kimmie just needed some alone time so she went back to reading her book, not giving it a second thought.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well… now you see what I meant when I said try to enjoy it… heh.. I kinda made myself sad while writing this chapter :'(**

**Will Randall and Kimmie make up and repair their broken relationship? Stay tooned! See you all Wednesday!**

**On a happier note, wow 900 reviews! :D Nice! Keep 'em coming! ;) If we get to 1,000, let's throw a party! I'll provide the cake! ;)**

* * *

**Welcome to Randompotpourri's 1,000 Party! **

**Your name please? ... *checks list* Ah yes, welcome! Please, go in and enjoy!**

***Randompotpourri runs up to you* Glad you could make it! Now come over here and have some cake! *leads you to a giant cake buffet table* Help yourself! Try not to eat so much you get sick though!**

***Randompotpourri stands up on a table and hits a spoon against a glass***

**Can I have your attention please? OH. MY. GOSH. ****1000 REVIEWS?! WOOO! IT'S TIME TO PAARRRT-AYYY! THIS IS SO AWESOME! YOU GUYS ROCK! ;D *cranks up the music* AWW YEAHH! **

***runs to the dance floor and starts trying to dance but ends up face-planting***

**But in all seriousness, thank you so, so much! 1,000 reviews is _CRAZY_! I mean, I know I keep saying it, but you don't know how much this means to me :3 I really think you all will like the ending :) Don't worry, I really am going to finish this story, I can't leave you all ****hanging, now can I? See you guys on Wednesday! :D**


	15. Runaway

**A/N: Well, I stayed awake until 12 so I can publish as early as I can! I have a busy day tomorrow, so I won't be around for most of it and I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long! Err, this ones a bit shorter than the other ones, still, please enjoy!**

** Aww, I hope I didn't make you too sad with the last chapter… Oh and Piper, get well soon! :) Please R&R! Oh, and you might need more of these... *hands you a tissue* **

* * *

_Bree opened her eyes and gasped. She was in some sort of dark, endless void. She heard a chuckle from behind her and shuddered as it echoed eerily. She realized it was Randall's laugh and whipped around. "Randall?" she asked. _

_Then she saw him. He was standing behind her, about 20 feet away and he looked almost normal except for his face. His mouth was pulled back into an evil grin, revealing sharp jagged teeth, and his eyes were…gone! His empty, black sockets bulged as his grin grew wider, more sinister._

_"Kimmie…" he rasped. _

_"W-what have you done with Kimmie?" Bree squeaked. _

_He didn't reply but reached out to her, his hand bony and skeletal. _

_"Kimmie…" he repeated in the same voice. He started towards her, slowly, like a zombie._

_"G-go away!" Bree screamed. Randall advanced slowly, still grinning wickedly at her. _

_"No…NO!" Bree screamed again and felt herself trip over her own feet. She plummeted to the ground and scrambled back as Randall approached. _

_"Bree…!" this time he said her name. _

_Bree's eyes widened. _

_"NOOOO!"_

Bree woke up with a jolt and looked around to find Marra shaking her and looking at her with a worried expression.

"Bree! What's wrong? You were whimpering in your sleep."

"B-bad dream…" Bree said shakily. Why would she dream something like that? Was it a warning?

"You ok now?" Marra asked.

"Yeah, I think so… let me just check on something." Bree replied as she got up. She made her way towards Kimmie's room and knocked. That dream had been very disturbing and the way Randall had been saying Kimmie's name freaked her out. She just needed to make sure Kimmie was ok, to put her unease at rest. Especially after Kimmie had burst into the kitchen looking so upset yesterday. When Kimmie didn't answer, Bree's heart fluttered and began to feel faint.

"Kimmie? You awake?" she called. No answer.

Bree opened the door slowly and peeked in. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Kimmie's bed was empty except for Randall, who was sleeping on the end. "Kimmie!?" she screeched, and began to tear the room apart in a frantic search. Bree felt herself start to hyperventilating and feel sick to the stomach with worry.

Marra heard all the commotion and peeked in. "Bree! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I-I can't find Kimmie! She's missing!" Bree cried.

Marra's face drained. "Are you sure?"

"I-I…I just don't know…" Bree put her head in her hands.

* * *

Randall woke up to someone pounding on him. "Ouch! What do you want?" he snarled.

He looked up and met Bree's furious face. "What did you say to Kimmie?!" she screeched at him.

He couldn't meet her eyes and looked away.

"Well whatever you said to her made her run away!"

Randall shot up. "Run away? Are you sure?"

"Her bed was empty this morning! I can't find her anywhere!" Bree said hysterically.

"Calm down! She's 6, she couldn't have gone too far." Randall said, more to reassure himself. If Kimmie got hurt or worse because of him, he didn't know if he could go back to Monstropolis and live knowing he was responsible.

"I've looked everywhere!" Bree started tugging at his arm frantically.

"I said calm down!" Randall shook her off and ran out the door.

Randall ran through the house, growing more frantic every second. He checked in the bathroom, under the beds, in the closets briefly, but didn't go in them. After searching every inch of the house, he ran outside calling, "Kimmie!"

Marra ran up to him, looking more worried than angry. "Have you found her?"

Randall shook his head.

Marra glared at him. "This is all your fault. If she gets hurt or killed because of you, I swear I will kill you!"

Randall ignored her and shoved her aside. He continued to look around the house, and when he found nothing, he headed for town. "Kimmie, where are you…?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Night had fallen and there was still no sign of Kimmie. Grant was on the phone with the police requesting a search party, Marra was on the phone with Adam, and Bree was sitting on the couch biting her nails and watching the news. Simon was on the floor sleeping, completely wiped out from a day full of searching.

Randall looked around guiltily at the broken family. He shouldn't have let himself get so close to these humans. As usual, he always screwed things up. He let his fronds droop and looked out the window. He sat there, watching the gray clouds roll over in the sky when he heard soft whimpering next to him. He turned and saw Max looking at him with sad eyes. Randall sighed and decided to put their differences aside.

"Hey, Max…" he greeted sadly, giving Max a gentle pet.

Max whimpered and licked Randall's hand.

For the first time, Randall didn't flinch or pull away, instead he just sighed softly. "Yeah, I miss her too, buddy."

Suddenly a drop of rain splattered against the window pane as thunder rolled ahead. Bree frowned and turned up the news.

"Heavy thunderstorms all through out the night. Here are some safety precautions. Keep all pets indoors, get your flashlights ready, and head for the basement!" the weather man stated.

Marra groaned and Grant ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"We can't just leave Kimmie out there!" Bree said.

"She might not even be outside. Maybe she went to one of the neighbors?" Marra suggested as she put down the phone.

"What did dad say?" Bree asked.

"He's on his way home right now. He isn't showing it, but I'm pretty sure he's freaking out." Marra replied, grabbing a lock of her hair and playing with it nervously.

"Who wouldn't be…" Grant sighed as he put down the phone as well.

"Well?" Marra asked him.

"The police were kind of suspicious we didn't call earlier, but they're on their way as well." Grant said.

"Think they'll bring us in for questioning?" Bree asked.

Grant just shrugged. He turned to Randall, who was staring out the window watching the flicker of lightning flash in the sky.

"Kimmie's out there, somewhere. I'm going out to find her." Randall said.

"Randall, it's dangerous, you could get struck by lightning and you shouldn't really go out with your cast while it's pouring." Grant said.

Randall turned around, a serious look on his face. "I got everyone into this mess, I'm going." He said firmly. The kids all looked at each other.

"Alright, be careful." Marra said.

Randall nodded and slipped out the door. He flinched as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky right in front of him. He squinted into the pouring rain. He could barely see anything as he stepped out from underneath the porch and into the rain. He shivered as the rain hit him and headed for the backyard.

From the distance, he thought he saw car lights. Probably Adam coming home. Suddenly he felt something squish under his foot. He blinked rain out of his eyes and picked it up. It was Buttons the Bear. Kimmie had been here. He would've definitely missed it if he hadn't stepped on it.

He looked out into the pouring rain and whispered, "Kimmie…"

* * *

**A/N: OK! OK! That was the last really sad one! Well… there might be ooonnnee more, but that depends on how sensitive you are I guess.. hehe. See you Friday! :D Remember to review ;)**

**Well, this might not cheer you up, but... I just got Pokemon Black 2 for my DS! Lawl, I'm so excited! :D Yes, I still play pokemon. harharhar. *looks at your sad face* Urm... here's some chocolates? *awkward silence* Well, I tried... :'(**


	16. Reunited

**A/N: Here's your promised chapter! More reviews for me? Why you shouldn't have! Harharhar. ;) Enjoy! R&R! :3**

**Edit: Whoopsies! Submitted it a minute early! Oh well, special treat! Technically, I just updated two days in a row hahaha. Oh well! Don't let me hold you up from seeing if Randall and Kimmie recover their relationship! READ! ;P**

* * *

Randall trudged into the backyard, his drenched fronds weighing him down a bit from the heavy rain.

"Kimmie! If you're near, say something!" he called out.

His voice made chilling echos as they bounced back from the next house over. Maybe he should just go back inside and let the police handle things before he ruined his cast. No! He was going to find Kimmie.

He took another step and with a yelp, slipped in the mud and ended up falling. Randall shook himself off and looked up. It was the enterance to Kimmie's hideout. Randall's eyes lit up.

If Kimmie was anywhere, it had to be here. No one else knew about it, so it made perfect sense! Why hadn't he thought about it before? Without further hesitation, Randall scrambled up and clambered inside.

As he rounded the corner, he gasped. Sure enough, a small, shivering huddled figure was sitting there.

"Kimmie!" he exclaimed.

Kimmie glared at him and turned away. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

Randall crawled closer. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you." He said.

"Then why did you?" Kimmie sniffed.

Randall groaned. "I shouldn't have and I'm… s-sor... ugh" He struggled with the last word.

Suddenly the blanket of leaves that had been sheltering them from the heavy rain ripped and the rain water eagerly flooded in, drenching Kimmie in a matter of seconds. Kimmie shivered but didn't budge.

"See, you can't even say sorry, you don't mean it." She growled.

"Kimmie, please, you're gonna get sick." Randall found himself pleading. Kimmie shook her head stubbornly.

Randall blinked the rain out of his eyes and inched closer. "I didn't mean any of it… here, you dropped this."

He held out a sopping wet Buttons. Kimmie took it slowly, but then changed her mind and threw it on the ground. Buttons landed with a wet plop on the muddy ground. Randall sighed and picked it up again.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He flattened his fronds. I can't believe I'm doing this. He thought to himself.

"Ouch, Kimmie, that hurt!" he murmered in a small voice.

Kimmie didn't look at him.

Randall nudged Buttons against her. "Kimmie, you're going to get sick, please come inside." he said in the same voice.

Kimmie still didn't acknowledge him.

Randall snuggled Buttons against her. "Randy wants you to know that he's very, very sorry." He said.

Kimmie finally lifted her head. "Y-you really mean it?" she asked, looking Randall right in the eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart, kid." Randall smiled at her.

Kimmie finally cracked a smile and threw herself into his arms. "I forgive you."

Randall smiled and gathered her up into his arms. "Come on kid, let's get out of here."

Randall carried her inside and found the police as well as Adam waiting for him.

"Kimmie!" Adam exclaimed. He ran over and hugged both of them.

"Thank you so much for finding her Randall." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Randall had to stop himself from saying 'no problem', so he just smiled and gently put Kimmie down. All the kids ran up, looking very relieved.

"Kimmie, where did you go?" Marra asked.

"Somewhere.." Kimmie said.

The police looked relieved as well. "Sweetie, you _are_ happy here right? We know that Mr. Polk here is your foster dad." One of them said.

"Yup, I'm fine. I just had a little fight with Randy." Kimmie answered.

The police looked at each other and then studied Adam.

"Do you know what exactly that thing is? I didn't know lizards could grow that big... and that many arms." one of them asked. Randall crossed all four of his arms at the last remark.

Kimmie ran up and hugged Randall. "He's my pet, don't take him away!"

The police laughed. "Don't worry, we aren't here to do that. We're here to make sure you are safe and happy. If you're not happy, we can surely make arangements to move you to another foster home."

"NO!" Adam and all the other kids said in unison.

The police looked taken aback. Randall shook his head vigorously, desperately trying to get the point across. If Kimmie was taken away from the people she loved by child services because of him, he couldn't live with himself.

"I assure you she's-" Adam tried.

The police cut him off. "Kimmie, why don't you come with us. Where your answers can't be influenced by anyone. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." the police said gently and took her away to another room.

The kids all looked at each other anxiously.

A few minutes later, Kimmie came back.

"Alright, remember, if anything happens, if you feel uncomfortable at all, call 9-1-1 and we'll help you." The police smiled, tipped his hat to Adam and left with the other close behind. The kids all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Kimberly Marie Peterson! Don't you _ever_ do that again! When Marra called saying you were missing, I almost had a heart attack!" Adam ran over to Kimmie and gathered her into a tight hug.

Kimmie hugged him back just as tightly. "I wont. I promise." She said.

All the kids gathered around and joined into a big group hug. Grant noticed Randall standing awkwardly on the sidelines. He smiled and beckoned him over. Randall hesitated but went over and joined in. The police just smiled and left. Eventually, everyone let go and smiled at each other.

"This has been an eventful night, everyone up for some icecream?" Adam grinned as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. The kids all cheered and rushed after him. Randall sighed softly and started to wander away when he heard his name.

"Randy!"

He turned around and found Kimmie smiling at him. "Come and join us!" she said.

Randall hesitated briefly, but followed her out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Waternoose was in the factory as usual, checking door, after door. He growled, his frustration increasing. He honestly had no idea where Randall was. He could be anywhere in the world. Even if he checked every door, Randall could still be in a lab or even outside, not near a door at all. Heck, he could've already passed the right door if Randall just wasn't there at the right moment.

Waternoose began to think his luck was running out and was about to give up when a particularly pink colored door caught his eyes. He didn't know what drew him to it, it just drew him in… He moved it towards him and lowered it down to the door holder.

When it settled into place, he activated it and waited until the red light showed to signal the 'go ahead'. When it lit up, he opened it slowly and peeked inside. It was a little girl's room. Plastered in pink, stuffed animals lined the walls, an especially creepy looking bear with coal black eyes sat on the bed. He was about to close the door when he heard,

"Come on Randy! All the icecream will melt by the time we get there!"

He froze and opened it even more. Randy? Could it be? He recalled Randall telling him once that he had been known as Randy in college years. He heard the sound of a door close and then the engine of a car.

"Patience kid!"

His eyes widened. That was Randall's voice! Part of him didn't believe it. What was Randall doing here? Wasn't he trying to get back to Monstropolis? He couldn't be living with these humans. Waternoose scrunched his face up in disgust at the thought.

"Hey who's there?"

Waternoose gasped, slammed the door shut and turned around. A guard with a flashlight was about to come into the room. Waternoose scrambled into a dark corner. The guard walked in and looked around suspiciously.

"Hello?"

Waternoose snorted. As if he was just going to be like, 'yeah, I'm right here.' The guard took note of the door Waternoose had left.

"Hmph, careless laugher." He muttered as he sent it back.

Waternoose cursed under his breath and tried to memorize the door as it moved out of sight. The guard yawned and walked back out. Waternoose decided it was too risky and to wait until tomorrow night to try again.

* * *

Randall sat, squished between Kimmie and Simon in the back of the mini van.

"I would've been happier to sit in the trunk than to be squished in between you two." Randall complained, as he shifted around to get some more room.

"You didn't have to come along." Marra said from in front.

Randall glared at her and opened his mouth to retort back when she grinned.

"I'm just kidding, lighten up!" she giggled.

Randall blinked and chuckled sheepishly.

"Everything ok back there guys?" Adam asked, peering at them through the mirror.

"Everything's fine!" Simon and Kimie chimed together.

They drove for a few more minutes in silence until Adam parked the van in the icecream places' parking lot.

"Alright, we're here, everyone out!" he said as he shut his door. All the kids hopped out happily and headed for the line. Randall came out last with Kimmie.

"What flavor do you want?" Kimmie whispered.

"Do you have slime and eyeball flavor?" Randall asked, momentarily forgetting where he was.

Kimmie wrinkled up her nose. "Uhh no? They probably have pistachio and mint chocolate chip though, they're green as well. No eyeballs though."

Randall frowned. "Humph, you humans have no taste. Fine, guess I'll go with mint chocolate whatever..." he muttered.

Kimmie giggled and got in line to order. Randall found himself one of the red benches to sit on and wait. He felt someone sit down next to him and he looked over.

Adam looked over and smiled. "I can't thank you enough for finding Kimmie, Randall. It means a lot. Thank you." He said.

Randall just nodded.

Adam laughed. "Wow, it's like you can understand me. I think if you could talk, we'd be great friends." He chuckled.

Randall smirked. If only he knew.

"Here Randy." Kimmie called as she came back with the others. She handed him an icecream cone with green icecream.

"Oh, let me get you all some napkins." Adam said as he got up and headed for the counter.

Randall licked his lips and took a big bite. "Pah!" he it out immediately. "What is this? Trying to poison me?" he growled as he wiped his lips. The kids just laughed.

"It's mint! That's what you wanted!" Kimmie giggled as she began to eat her own.

Randall sniffed it. "I don't know what any of these actually taste like, but I'm pretty sure this isn't mint."

Kimmie frowned and took a taste. "Oh, you're right... sorry.." she apologized, looking guilty.

Randall was about to say it was ok when, Splat! Kimmie looked down at her empty cone and frowned. "Oh no, my icecream!" she said sadly.

Randall looked at his own and without hesitation, shoved it towards her. "Have mine."

Kimmie looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, take it."

Kimmie smiled and took it gratefully. "Thanks, Randy."

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, it was already ten.

"Ok, straight to bed, everyone." Adam ordered.

"Aw dad, I'm 17." Grant protested.

"We've all had a long night, I think we should all go to bed and rest up for tomorrow, it is school after all." Adam said.

Grant slumped his shoulders and headed for the room he shared with Simon. Randall found himself yawning and head for Kimmie's room with Kimmie. When they got inside, Kimmie went over to her book shelf and got out a book.

"Can you read this?" she asked.

Randall found himself smiling at her. "Sure kid."

"The end." Randall closed the book and found Kimmie fast asleep.

He tucked her in and before he could have any second thoughts, bent over and kissed her on her forehead just like he had seen Marra do.

"Night, kid." He murmured and retreated to his rightful place at the bottom of the bed.

It was time for a well-deserved night's rest.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Everyone's happy again! Wowie! You guys are like, psychic! Howdja know? AM I really THAT see-through? Haha, jk! :P Hopefully it hasn't been too depressing and I haven't scared you all off harhar. It's almost over guys! D': I'll be sad to see it end :( See ya Sunday! And hehe I'm glad some of you still like Pokemon too!**

**Hmm.. recently I've been getting into a habit of saying harharhar after hearing it from a friend.. I sound like a pirate! Arghhh I'll be seeing you landlubbers on Sunday! (horrible pirate impression) **


	17. When Evil Comes Knocking

**A/N: What time is it? 12 AM! Next chapter's out! Scream and shout! Lol, jk :P Heh-heh, about the title... I tried to make it sound cool, but it might backfire on me harhar, oh well!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Randall woke up groggily and sniffed the air.

Something smelled like it was burning.

He slowly sat up and looked around. Where was it coming from? The kitchen! His fronds perked up and he trudged curiously to the kitchen. A flash of red flew towards him and he felt himself get pushed back.

"No! Randall! You can't come in yet!" Kimmie's muffled voice sounded. She sounded close to tears.

Randall pushed back, and since he was stronger than her, easily won, and managed to get into the kitchen.

"Kimmie, it smells like smoke, what are you doing?" he asked, peering around the wall. Suddenly he saw it, the oven had black smoke billowing out of it.

"Kimmie!" he exclaimed and ran over to it. "What happened?" he asked as he looked for something to help ease the smoke.

Just then, the fire alarms went off. Kimmie burst into tears. "I-I was just trying to make you a surprise…!" she bawled.

Randall scooped her up into a hug. "You surprised me alright." He chuckled. Kimmie kept crying.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, as he came into the kitchen sniffing the air. "Go back to bed, I've got this." Randall ordered as he opened up the oven. Smoke shot out, blasting him right in the face. Randall coughed and waved it away. Inside sat a tray full of little black, smoking cookies.

"What the-?" he wrinkled his nose.

"I was just trying to make you some cookies…" Kimmie sniffed.

Randall grabbed an oven mitt and retrieved the smoking cookies. He sniffed them. "They smell great!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

Kimmie wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, when they cool off, I'd love to have one." Randall lied.

Kimmie wiped away her last tear and beamed at him. "I'll get you a plate!" she squealed and ran to the other end of the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to reach the stack of plates that had been placed on the counter while waiting to be put back in the cabinets.

"Need help kid?" Randall asked.

Kimmie pouted and sat down sadly. "I can't do anything right…" she sighed dejectedly.

Randall frowned. "That's not true." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Yes it is, I didn't get you the right icecream last night, I burned your cookies, and I can't even reach a stack of plates." Kimmie said sadly.

"But you throw awesome tea parties, you're always there for those in need, and know what you're best at?"

Kimmie looked up. "What?"

Randall grinned. "Being my friend."

Kimmie smiled back and hugged him.

Randall sighed and hid his face from her. It was going to be really hard to say goodbye.

* * *

Randall swallowed his mouthful of Rice Krispies as he read the back of the box.

"Hey Randy?"

Randall half turned. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could sign your cast." Kimmie asked.

"Sign my cast?"

Kimmie gestured to his pink cast. "Yeah, like write some little notes or pictures on it." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah, sure whatever kid." Randall turned back to the box. He heard her uncap something and felt her writing on it. A few minutes later, he looked down. "Can I get up now? I need to wash this off." He asked.

"No! Not yet! I'm almost done!" Kimmie said.

Randall sighed and settled back down.

"Ok, done!" Kimmie beamed at him and stepped back. Randall looked down and felt himself grin. Kimmie had signed her name like any other five year old would but had also added a very special touch.

"The unicorns a nice touch." Randall said.

"It's not just any unicorn! It's BZ!" Kimmie corrected.

"Oh, my bad. Nice drawing though, thanks kid." Randall patted the cast. Kimmie smiled and went back to her room.

Randall cracked his neck and sighed. He wondered how everyone back at Monster's Inc was doing. Sullivan, Wazowski, Waternoose, and even Fungus. Now that he was gone, was Fungus happy? Was everyone happy? What if he went back and everyone mobbed him and threw him into jail for the rest of his life? He shuddered at that thought.

"Hey Randall." He heard Marra say.

"What?" he asked without turning around.

"Vet appointment, they want to check the cast."

"I don't feel like going." Randall growled.

"Randall, get in the car."

"What if I don't want to?"

Marra shrugged. "Too bad." She called over her shoulder as she swung the car keys. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Randall turned. "Woah, I'm not getting in the car with you! You'll probably send us into a pond."

Marra snorted. "Come on, I'm not that bad."

"We'll see. If you get me killed, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Randall grumbled as he got up and followed her out the door. Marra just laughed.

* * *

"Alright, let's check the x-rays." The vet said.

She was a different lady from the last one Randall had seen. Red, curly hair, forest green twinkling eyes and a soft smile. Her gleaming name tag said 'Walker'. He could tell by her attitude she really cared for animals. Randall caught himself staring at her. She seemed very familiar. There was a tight silence as she scanned the black and white photos.

"Hm, impressive, it seems all cleared up! Randall has healed faster than I expected. What did you say he was again?" she asked Marra.

Marra played with a keychain on her purse before answering. "I didn't." she answered shortly.

The vet gave her a funny look before turning back to Randall. "Well, I'm impressed. If my judgment is correct, I'd say the cast is ready to come off today. Right now if you'd like." The vet offered.

Randall frowned and looked down at it. Kimmie had worked hard on BZ and it seemed like a big shame to get rid of it so soon. He looked up at Marra and shook his head.

"Nice unicorn." The vet remarked.

"You know what, that would be great." Marra said.

"Awesome! I'll be right back." The vet smiled and left with her clipboard.

As soon as the door shut, Randall glared at Marra. "I said no!" he snapped crossly.

"Why not? I know you're sick of it!"

"Well, that was before Kimmie drew BZ on it!"

"She can draw you another unicorn, it's too late now."

Randall sighed in defeat. He hoped Kimmie wouldn't be too mad.

Moments later, Randall's cast was off. He streched and flexed his leg. Despite healing quickly, he hadn't used it in a long time and it was pretty weak and it took a minute to get used to standing on it again.

"How's it feel Randall?" the vet asked.

Randall shrugged.

"If he has any problems, give us a call." The vet handed Marra a small business card.

"Thank you so much." Marra said.

The vet smiled. "Any time, you can head to the checkout counter now." Marra gestured Randall to follow.

Randall followed her cautiously on his newly freed foot. Randall frowned when he realized if he found a way to get back to Monsters Inc, he could go home now that he was all healed. But the question was, did he really want to anymore?

* * *

"Randy!"

As soon as he stepped in the front door, Kimmie ran over. "I made you-" she dropped the paper she was holding and stared at him. "Where's your cast?" she asked.

Randall swallowed gultily. "Uh, sorry kid, the vet took it off. Thanks to someone." He shot Marra a look.

Marra just shrugged and headed her and Bree's room.

Kimmie frowned. Randall tried to read her face, but she kept whatever she was feeling well hidden.

"I'm sorry kid. I know you worked hard on it." he said uneasily.

"It's fine, I'll just draw another BZ!" Kimmie smiled. Randall sighed in relief.

Kimmie led him to the family room where she had been sitting on the floor drawing. Randall took care not to slip on any of the crayons that were scattered around the floor. Kimmie plopped herself down and got right to work on another BZ. Minutes later, she held up a newly drawn BZ.

"Here!" she beamed at him.

Randall took it and smiled. "Thanks kid."

Randall watched as she drew a few other things before eventually getting bored. "Hey, wanna do something else?" he suggested.

"Like what?" Kimmie asked.

"Watch a movie perhaps?"

"Yeah!" Kimmie ditched her crayons and ran to the TV. "How about ET? I love it!" she said, holding up a movie.

"Sure kid." Randall said as he sat down on the couch.

Kimmie put the movie in and then went over and sat down next to Randall.

The two went without speaking for at least half the movie. As ET and Elliot flew down the road with the police after them, Kimmie spoke. "Randy?"

Randall looked down. "Hm?"

"You kind of remind me of ET, it's like you came from another planet, you don't exactly look human, and well, you became best friends with a kid, just like me."

"Don't worry, you won't have dodge the cops when I go home."

Kimmie lifted her head and looked at him. "Home? What do you mean? You are home."

Randall felt a lump form in his throat. "Well kid, I mean, my real home, where I came from."

Kimmie's eyes widened and she sat up. "Wait, y-you're not going to leave me are you?"

Randall swallowed. "'Course not… whatever gave you an idea like that?" he said guiltily.

"Well, Grant was talking and he said you hinted that you were leaving."

"Uh…" was all Randall could muster.

Kimmie threw herself at him and grabbed him into a tight hug. "Randy, please don't go! I-I love you." She pleaded.

Randall felt the guilt crushing him. "Kid…"

Kimmie stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise you won't leave!" she begged.

Randall hesitated a bit before hooking one of his fingers between hers.

"Now promise." Kimmie said.

Randall sighed. "I…promise."

Unbeknownst to Kimmie, as he said it, he crossed his fingers behind his back where she couldn't see.

* * *

After a dinner of leftovers fresh from the microwave, all the kids headed for their rooms. Randall went ahead and went to Kimmie's room while she brushed her teeth. He heard Bree call her and they started talking.

Despite just eating dinner, Randall felt his stomach growl and he decided to visit the kitchen for a light snack while he was waiting. When he was done, he headed back to Kimmie's room and found her already there. Randall walked in and closed the door behind him.

Kimmie beamed at him from her bed. "Night Randall!" she said.

"Night kid." Randall said distractedly as he settled himself down at the bottom of her bed. He felt Kimmie lie down and pull the covers up.

He started to drift off to sleep when suddenly the closet door creaked open. Randall eyed it suspiciously. Max, who was sleeping on Kimmie's rug next to her bed, stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Pst! Randall!"

Randall's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. Could it be? Was he dreaming?

He slowly turned his head and saw a very, familiar face.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh... who could it be? You guys are smart, I'm sure you know exactly who it is... DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, this was a pretty good chunk of a chapter, originally it was much shorter like, 1,000 words, but when I had written it, I was tired and wasn't in the best shape to be writing, so I took a look at it when I was in the 'writing mood' and changed it all up, hope you enjoyed! ****See you on Wednesday! LIZARD POWER! ;)**

**Edit:**

**-VERY IMPORTANT!-**

**OK, heads up guys, the next chapter is going to make the rating go up to "T" because it has some violence in it. I don't think it's that big of a deal, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Here's my reasoning, if you've seen Monsters Inc, you will be absolutely fine. There is no blood, profanities, nothing disgusting, or anything vulgar. So, I still encourage you to read it! **


	18. Waternoose's Return

**A/N: Well as I said, this chapter is rated T because there is some violence in it, but don't worry, only as much that was in MI. I mean, Randall did try to kill Sulley, so it's about that amount I guess. Really, don't let the 'T' rating fool ya. If you've seen the movie, it's totally fine! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Randall stared at him in shock. "W-waternoose?"

"That's right my boy! Oh dear, I can't believe Sullivan banished you to such a horrible place!" Watrnoose said in disgust as he observed the room.

"Yeah, haha…" Randall said uneasily. He prayed Waternoose wouldn't see Kimmie and that the commotion wouldn't wake her up. Maybe when she was sleeping, he could just go back with Waternoose and…no! Would he really just abandon Kimmie like that?

"Randall, my boy, you seem distracted." Waternoose's voice broke through his thoughts.

Randall shook his head. "Oh no, just thinking. How's the factory?" Randall quickly changed the subject.

"Well, they don't scare children anymore. Apparently now they make them laugh. The idiots think that laughter is stronger than screams!"

"Really?" Randall's eyes widened. Was that really possible?

"Oh and Sullivan is now CEO."

Randall bristled at Sulley's name and he curled his lip in disgust, feeling himself reverting to his old self. "Oh yeah? What about that little green freak?" he asked.

"I think he's…how do you call it, 'out on the field', as in he's become one of the monsters who make the children laugh."

"With his ugliness?"

"Perhaps." Waternoose chuckled. Suddenly he got all serious. "I bet, you want to go back to the monster world?"

Randall frowned, thinking about Kimmie. "Maybe."

"Good! I need you to help me fix the Scream Extractor. Then we can get back in business and redeem ourselves."

"But if they make children laugh now, why try and fix it?" Randall questioned.

"Did you not just hear what I said boy? They are all idiots! Of course screams are more powerful that laughs. We just need to prove it to them." Waternoose snapped.

"Or maybe you just need to accept the fact that you're wrong!" Randall said, instantly regretting it.

"What did you just say?" Waternoose snapped his head towards Randall abruptly. That was the thing about Waternoose, like Randall, he was very unpredictable. One minute, he could actually act civil and almost nice, but say the wrong thing and he will turn into a snarling beast.

"Did you just say I'm _wrong_?" Waternoose snarled, taking a threatening step towards Randall. Before Randall could answer, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Randy? Who are you talking to?" came Kimmie's voice. Randall felt his heart sink. Of course Waternoose would've found out!

"Who. Is. That?" Waternoose growled dangerously.

"Go back to sleep, Kimmie." Randall said helplessly.

Regardless of what he said, Kimmie got out of bed and peeked out from behind him. "Who's that? Is he one of your monster friends?" she asked.

Waternoose gasped when he saw her and turned all five eyes slowly back towards Randall. "You spoke in front of humans?" he spat.

"I-it was an accident!" Randall pleaded.

"And I came all this way, just to find out you've gone soft for a little human girl! Just like Sullivan!" Waternoose shouted.

Randall glared daggers at him. "I have not gone soft and don't compare me to Sullivan!" he snarled.

"Randy? What's going on?" Kimmie whimpered.

Waternoose looked back down at her and his eye gleamed hungrily. "Hello sweetie, would you like to see this monster world Randall's been telling you all about?" he purred, his mouth stretching into an evil grin.

Randall realized what he was about to do. "Kimmie, run!" he yelled as he turned and punched Waternoose in the face.

Kimmie shrieked as Waternoose snarled and grabbed at her.

Randall darted behind Waternoose and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Let go this instant you traitor!" Waternoose bucked and thrashed about.

A final thrash unlodged Randall and he went sailing into the wall. Randall struggled up and ran in front of Waternoose as he tried to go after Kimmie again. "I won't let you kidnap her!"

Waternoose chuckled. "That's cute. You won't let me." He sneered.

Randall braced himself as Waternoose started pushing, his feet sliding slowly down the rug and he felt himself loosing his grip. "Alright Randall, I'll give you one last chance to join me. What do you say?"

Randall stared at him before answering. "You know, a couple of weeks ago, I would've jumped at that opportunity. But while I was here, I let go of the past and you need to do the same."

"I take that as a no."

Randall gathered a mouthful of spit and spat it in Waternoose's face. Waternoose roared, let got of Randall and reached up to wipe his eyes. He glared at Randall furiously. "You just made yourself an enemy. Now out of the way lizard boy!" and with that, threw Randall into the wall next to them with all his might. Randall slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

"Goodnight Randall, you're of no use to me anymore." Waternoose whispered snidely as he bent down and grinned evilly in Randall's face.

The last thing Randall saw was Waternoose walking away, chuckling, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Another cliffhanger! Harhar, I'm evil! :D You'll just have to wait until Friday to see what happens! Sorry if it's bit shorter than usual, I've been pretty busy this week and haven't had much time to write! **


	19. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Another chapter! :) Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Fungus whistled happily as he closed up shop and sent his door back to the door vault after an eventful day of making children laugh. He was much happier now that both Waternoose and especially Randall were out of the way. Of course, he had been concerned when news broke out that Waternoose had escaped, but he never expected to see that old crab monster's face again.

"Nice work today Fungus!" he heard Mike call from the station next to his.

"To you as well, Wazowski!" he said cheerily.

"Want to come to the employee's dinner party at Harryhausen's? Mike invited.

"Of course! I just need to turn in some paperwork, don't wait up!" Fungus replied as he turned to retrieve his paperwork.

"Alright, see you there bud!" Mike's retreating footsteps sounded.

Fungus sighed and looked around. All of the other 'laughers' had left the Laugh Floor a little early for the party with Sullivan's permission and Fungus was the only one left. Fungus turned back towards his looked around his file folder containing his paperwork.

He deadpanned the surface of the desk, but didn't see it anywhere. He started flipping through some papers and other miscellaneous items, muttering to himself, "Where'd it go? I swear it was here a second ago…"

"Looking for this?"

Fungus saw, out of the corner of his three eyes, a large menacing shadow that had appeared out of nowhere. He froze and slowly turned around.

"Waternoose!" he growled. Waternoose chuckled and held up Fungus' paperwork.

"Give it here you jerk!" Fungus lunged for it, but Waternoose easily held it out of his grasp.

"Tut, tut, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine." Fungus stated.

"Ouch, that hurt." Waternoose mocked.

"It was supposed to." Fungus replied, not catching on to the sarcasm.

"What happened to the Fungus I used to know? The one who would go along with anything? The one who would do anything that was asked of him without question?"

"That Fungus is long gone." Fungus snarled bravely.

Waternoose sighed. "Look Fungus, I'm not here to fight." he said, holding out the paperwork to Fungus.

Fungus eyed him suspiciously before snatching it back. "Then what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"I'm not going to help a criminal."

"Come on Fungus, any friend of Randall's is a friend of mine."

Fungus glared at him. "Randall was not my friend."

"Oh, but you could've been. I agree that Randall can be tough on the outside, but he's not all bad."

"Wow, that means a lot. Coming from you." Fungus replied sarcastically.

Waternoose ignored that comment and went on. "Come on Fungus, other than myself, you knew him better than anyone else. I need your help to fix the Scream Extractor."

Fungus' eyes almost popped out of his head. "No way! That thing was totaled by Sulley and should stay that way. Besides, get with the times Waternoose, we make kids laugh nowadays."

"I'm aware. If you're not going to help me willingly, I'll make you help me with force." Waternoose growled dangerously.

Fungus felt his brief streak of courage drain away and he backed up. "N-no!"

"Ah, there's the Fungus I know…" Waternoose advanced on the small red monster, an evil grin creeping up his face.

* * *

Marra yawned and blinked sleep from her eyes. She rolled over, about to fall back asleep when she heard furious barking.

"What the…" she muttered and got up.

The barking continued and there was desperate scratching coming from Kimmie's room. Marra jumped up, fearing for Kimmie's well being and ran down the hall to Kimmie's room. Max continued to bark and scratch and Marra felt her heart sink.

Something was very wrong.

Randall came to groggily. He blinked open his eyes and looked around. Sunlight flooded into the room and he realized he had been out for a while. Max was at the door, barking and scratching at the door to get out. Last night's previous events came back to him. Kimmie! He jumped up and whipped open the closet.

"Dang it!" he snarled as all he saw was Kimmie's clothes.

Waternoose had been one step ahead and had deactivated the door. Randall slammed the door shut and cursed. Max's barking continued and he heard running footsteps. Suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Kimmie? You up?"

Randall cursed again. It was Marra. Before he could do anything, she came in. Marra looked around as Max woofed and started tugging at her.

"What's up with Max? Where's Kimmie?"

"Um, she might be in the bathroom."

"I just went past it, the door was open."

"Don't you have more than two bathrooms?"

Marra put her hands on her hips. "Randall, what's going on? You're hiding something. Where's Kimmie?"

Randall's face drained as realized he was going to have to tell not just her, but all the kids the truth. But being himself, he turned to defending himself by insulting her rather than just coming out with it. "You're pretty slow if you couldn't tell I've been hiding something since the day I came to this dump!" he hissed.

Marra scowled at him. "Randall, what's your problem? You can't have done something that bad."

Their voices had attracted the other children, who were now all peeking through the doorway curiously.

"What's going on?" Grant asked. Randall panicked and disappeared.

"He disappeared! Find him! Don't let him get away!" Marra growled, lunging at the space he had just been. Randall dodged her and made a dash for it but ran right into Simon who had moved when he wasn't looking.

"I've got him!" Simon dove for him, head-butting him in the stomach, and sending the both of them slamming into the wall.

"Ow!" Randall hissed and with all his might, he threw Simon off. "Let go of me, you little twit!" he snarled at a dazed Simon.

He turned and found the other children's angry faces looming over him. "Shows how much you all care about your precious Kimmie if you didn't even check on her last night. Maybe if you had, you would've seen me knocked out on the floor and her gone!" he tried one last time.

The kids all looked unfazed by his insult and just advanced on him.

"What are you talking about you little freak?" Marra hissed.

Grant clenched his fists and looked ready to start beating Randall up while Bree and Simon just glared at him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you the truth!" Randall cried out.

"Ok then, start talking." Bree pointed a pencil she had retrieved from who-knows-where and pointed it in Randall's face.

"Get that out of my face before you poke an eye out."

"That's my plan."

Randall sneered at her, unimpressed, and snapped the pencil with ease. "Ok listen up everyone, make one move and you'll never see Kimmie again!" he threatened.

"Just shut up and explain yourself." Marra snapped.

"Ok, I lied. In my world, I'm a criminal. I wasn't sent here for being the top scarer, I was banished here for kidnapping a kid and trying to use a Scream Extractor on her. Not that you human idiots would know what that is." He added rudely.

The children stared at him with wide eyes, registering what they had just heard. He took this as a hint to go on. "Well, you all weren't here last night, but my partner in crime, though not anymore, Waternoose, paid us a visit last night, knocked me out, and kidnapped her. He has just escaped from prison and wants to go on with our plan to rid the company of uneeded jobs and etc. because he still believes that screams are stronger than laughs. Sooo…" Randall took a deep breath.

"He's taken Kimmie back to the Monster World, probably to use the Scream Extractor on her to prove that we were right and redeem our reputations. That's the whole truth. Happy?" He concluded.

"S-so where's Kimmie?" Bree asked angrily.

"How am I supposed to know? I was knocked out all night and the jerk deactivated the door so I can't get to her." He snapped.

"Well, maybe-"

"Look, the point is, Kimmie's in danger. And argh… I'm going to need all of your help to get her back."

The children looked at each other.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Bree asked.

Randall shrugged. "That's up to you to decide, but every second we stand here and waste time, the more danger Kimmie's in."

Marra sighed. "Ok, what can I do?"

Bree turned to her. "You seriously can't be thinking of helping this little weasel! He's totally lying!"

"And you would just abandon Kimmie based on that belief? We have to believe him, what other choice do we have?" Marra countered.

Bree fell silent.

"I'll help too." Simon volunteered.

"Me as well." Grant agreed.

They all looked at Bree, waiting for her answer.

"You know, I have enough help if you're going to be a little brat and not lend a hand." Randall growled at her.

Bree hesitated for a minute before finally cracking. "Ok, ok, I'll help." she sighed.

"Ok, I'll start coming up with the plan while you all are at school. I may have been away from the monster world for a while, but I still know the time differences and exactly what time the monsters will start scar-ah making kids laugh." Randall said.

The kids all agreed and headed for school.

Randall sighed as the last kid left the house. "Don't worry Kimmie, I'm coming."

* * *

Waternoose dragged a protesting Fungus to the secret room where the mangled carcass of Scream Extractor lay.

"Let me go this instant! As soon as I'm out of here, I'm calling the cops!" Fungus growled, managing to catch Waternoose on the leg with one of his thrashing arms. Waternoose threw the sack that contained Fungus against the cold concreate wall.

"Shut it you imbecile." He hissed.

"Ouch! That was uncalled for." Came Fungus' groan.

"Randy?" Kimmie plastered her face against the iron bars of the cage Waternoose had dumped her in.

"Can it, little girl. Randy isn't coming." The giant spider crab monster snarled at her.

"He will come, I know it!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. He's not."

"He wouldn't just abandon me! He loves me!"

Waternoose snapped his head towards the little girl. "Don't be daft. Randall Boggs doesn't love anyone. He's too selfish, too conceited, and he definitely wouldn't love a human."

"You're wrong." Kimmie stated bravely.

Waternoose grit his teeth and forced himself to ignore her.

Fungus struggled in the sack. "Is that a little human girl?" he asked. He felt a tug and finally the light returned. Waternoose's sneering face came into view.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." He mocked.

"What are you going to do to her?" Fungus demanded.

"Just extract a few screams, that's all."

"No!" Fungus tried to run towards Kimmie, but Waternoose grabbed him back.

"Tut, tut, can't have you messing up my plan. Now, fix the Scream Extractor." He ordered.

"I'll never!"

Waternoose sighed irritably at the small red monster's lack of cooperation. "Alright, fine. You really want me to take charge of a machine I've never used before? Hopefully I won't do something wrong and cause it to malfunction and end up hurting the girl." He said craftily.

Fungus' eyes widened. "Ok, ok, I'll fix it. But only for the sake of the child." He growled.

Waternoose bared his teeth in an evil grin. "Good boy."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was a bit longer, hope you liked it! :D The story is coming to a close! D: Just a few more chapters I think... :'( See you all on Sunday! Please review! LIZARD POWER! :) :) :)**


	20. Letting Go

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late! I fell a sleep and next thing I know, it's 11:48 PM! Anyways, this chapter has a spoiler for MU. Not a huge one, but some people may consider it a spoiler, so if you haven't seen it and you don't want to know what happens, skip the starred section.**

**Edit: Whoops my bad, apparently stars don't show up, so skip the X's.**

* * *

Randall perked up and lifted his head off the table where he had been sleeping, when he heard the first kid come through the door.

"Hey, Randall, you there?" Marra called.

"Where else would I be, idiot?" Randall retorted grumpily.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice."

"Your efforts were wasted."

Marra glared at him. "Have you always been a grade A jerk?"

"It's a long story kid."

Marra sat down. "I have time."

"Well it's none of your business, now scram until the other kids get here."

"Come on, we have like, five hours to kill. And well, besides learning that you are a criminal, I don't really know much else about your past."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Randall snapped.

"Come on Randall, I'm sure the others would like to hear it as well."

"Hear what?" a Simon's voice sounded.

Randall and Marra looked around. Simon, Grant and Bree were standing in the front hall, looking very curious.

"Wow, I didn't hear you guys come in." Marra remarked.

Randall clenched his fist and ground his teeth. "Great, now you've got them interested."

"Well in some sense, I think we deserve to know." Marra insisted.

"The only thing you deserve is a piece of duct tape over your mouth."

"Come on Randall, don't be such a jerk, tell us about your past!" Bree said.

"Were you deaf when I told you? Why should I repeat it?"

"No, I mean about your college life and all."

Randall's eyes widened as if he were re-living a bad memory. Before he could say anything, the kdis all sat down, surrounding him.

"Please, Randall?" Simon pleaded. He widened his eyes exactly like Kimmie's.

Randall sniffed. "Alright, alright, just quit asking."

The kids all scooted forward eagerly.

"Well, I don't recall always being such a jerk. When I was younger, I was always the odd one out. The misfit. The one in the corner, who the teacher always had to find a partner for. At Monster's University-"

"What's Monster's Univeristy?" Simon interrupted.

Randall glared at him. "Exactly what it sounds like. My college. Now don't interrupt."

Simon nodded vigorously and gave Randall the cue to go on.

"Well, being the… the freak, I guess all I really wanted was to fit in. To be one of the 'cool kids'. The more they pushed me away, the more I wanted in, ya know? After so many rejections, I was determined to do whatever it took to get to the top. To be number one. I didn't care if I had to trample and claw my way to the top. All I cared about was me. I guess I just got lost in my ambition and well, lost myself."

"So you never had any real friends?" Grant asked.

Randall shrugged. "I did have one friend in college."

"Who was…?" Bree encouraged.

"Mike... Mike Wazowski." Randall said stiffly.

Grant furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, isn't Mike one of the ones who banished you here?"

Randall sighed heavily. "Yeah…"

"So, what happened between you two?" Marra asked.

xxx

"In my desperation to be the best, I ditched him. I was accepted into the best fraternity on campus, but he wasn't. And well, when he invited me to join his own, I looked right past him and didn't look back."

xxx

"That's really sad…" Bree said quietly.

"I got so wrapped up in myself that I never really gave myself a break. I pushed and pushed myself so much that I forgot what was important and just plowed down anyone who got in my way."

The children all sat in silence as they let it soak in.

Finally Grant spoke up. "Well, it's all behind you now right?"

"And look where we're standing. Kimmie's gone and it's all my fault." Randall sighed.

Marra took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "I know you've had a rough past Randall, but you need to let it go. We're here for you, no matter what. We're family, remember?" she smiled.

Randall looked around at all the beaming faces and smiled back. "Let's go save Kimmie."

* * *

Waternoose watched Fungus like a hawk as the little red monster went around fixing the Scream Extractor. He circled around like a shark, observing Fungus' work and nodding in approval.

"Yes, yes. My plan is finally coming together now." He muttered to himself.

"Can I eat something? I'm starving." Kimmie asked.

Waternoose glowered at her, but didn't respond.

Fungus stopped working and looked up. "Waternoose, she's hungry."

"Does it look like I care?" Waternoose spat.

"Well, maybe if she's full, she'll produce a better scream." Fungus suggested.

Waternoose thought about it for a minute. "Fine. I'll get the little brat something to eat. And don't you dare think about escaping! I'll hunt you down." He growled and left.

As soon as he was sure Waternoose was gone, Fungus put the wrench down and scurried over to Kimmie.

"So you've seen Randall?" he asked anxiously.

Kimmie nodded.

"H-how is he?" he asked. He cursed at himself inwardly. Why would he go and ask something like that? Why should he still care about Randall? He was cruel, self-centered, evil, and Fungus absolutely hated him. But he couldn't help but to wonder.

"Good, I guess. Don't worry, Randy will come. I just know it."

Fungus sighed and looked down, remembering all those times Randall had snarled at him and pushed him around.

Kimmie studied him closely. "You're Fungus, aren't you?" she asked.

Fungus stared at her incredulously. "Y-you know my name?"

"Randy told me about you."

"Really? W-what did he say?" Fungus letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"He said you weren't exactly friends. I mean, he said you were like a thorn in his side and always got in the way, but you were the only one he could stand around here."

Fungus froze. Randall didn't completely hate him? Maybe Randall wasn't all bad after all. He felt his anger and hatred towards Randall melt instantly. "H…he really said that?" he whispered, more to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing, conversing with the prisoner?" came Waternoose's angry shout.

Fungus let out a yelp and leapt up. "N-nothing! I was just… uh…"

"Whatever, get back to work. Here, brat." Waternoose slid some food through the bars.

Kimmie picked at it. "What is it?" she asked as she took a cautious bite.

"Just some food, now shut up and be grateful." Waternoose snarled.

Kimmie felt something weird in her stomach and suddenly felt sick. She felt herself fall to the cage floor as everything went black.

* * *

"Ok, here's the plan. Simon, you are going to get into that bed and pretend to be asleep. Marra, you are going to make sure Adam doesn't come in the house, and Bree, you're going to be hiding next to the closet door just in case the monster tries to go back before I'm through." Randall said.

"Ok, got it." Simon crawled into the bed.

"What about me?" asked Grant.

"Uhhh… be ready to tackle the monster if it makes a dash for it."

"Awesome!"

"Can I snore?" Simon piped up.

"Uh… if you make it believable." Randall shrugged.

"Like this?" Simon snored so loud the bobble heads on the bedside table shook.

"Nevermind. Don't snore." Randall growled. He looked over at the clock. "Ok, if this door gets picked, a monster should come through anytime between 9 and 2 AM."

"What if they don't?" Grant asked. Randall frowned.

"Then we've failed and Kimmie is lost."

Randall looked around at all of the kids and felt sadness creep into him. This could very well be the last time he saw them if something went wrong or even if they were successful. "Hey, before we get this show on the road, I wanna say a few things." Randall cleared his throat.

The kids all looked expectantly at him.

"Whether we succeed or fail, there is a very high chance I will not be allowed to come back to the human world."

The kids all gasped. "What? No! You can't leave us now!" Grant protested.

"Yeah, we need you more than ever. What if Waternoose comes back?" Simon chimed in.

Randall let his fronds droop. "Come on guys, don't make this harder than it has to be. To be honest, I hated every single one of you when I first came here-"

"Oh gee, thanks." Grant put in.

Randall ignored the comment and went on. "But over the past weeks, month, heck I don't know how long it's been, I admit it, you've grown on me."

The kids all smiled.

Randall sighed. "I'll miss you guys. It's been a blast, but hey, nothing lasts forever." He let out a wheeze as all of the kids suddenly piled onto him in a group hug.

"I'll treasure all of the fun times we've had together." Simon sniffed.

"I wish I'd gotten to know you better…you give great pep talks." Grant put in.

"I'll miss you, even if you are a giant purple reptile." Marra cried.

"If you ever are allowed to come back and visit us, will you?" Bree asked tearfully.

Randall smiled softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N: It is ALLLMOOOSSSTT over! D': See you guys on Wednesday! Please review~! :D**


	21. Operation Save Kimmie

Randall waited impatiently in the shadows.

"You sure-" Simon started.

"Shh!" he snapped.

Simon fell silent.

Randall stared hard at the door, as if willing it to open. Please. Please, this has to work. He thought to himself. As if on cue, the door opened slightly. Randall's fronds perked up and he strained to see. A shifty shadow crept over to the bed. Randall started inching towards the closet door. Right before he was about to make it, Bree sneezed, alerting the monster. The monster yelped and dashed for the door, but Grant lunged out of the shadows and tackled it to the floor.

Randall turned back and smiled sadly at the kids, even though they couldn't see him, he hoped they felt it. Without wasting another second, he slipped through the door. He dodged the waiting assistant and ran to the edge of the Laugh Floor. He sighed and looked around. He was considered just ditching the whole thing, but then he remembered Kimmie and immediately pushed it out of his head.

He scurried around the corners of the room, taking great care not to bump into anyone, and managed to get out. As he rounded the corner, something caught his eye. The small, round, very familiar figure whistled as he strolled along the hallway. Without giving it a second thought, Randall ran over.

"Wazowski!" he whispered.

Mike looked around. "Yes?" he asked, not realizing it was Randall. Randall looked around before reappearing. Mike's eyes bugged out. "Randall?!" he yelped.

Randall slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Not so loud!"

"B-but you were banished!"

"It's not like it's impossible for me to get back."

Mike shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Look, Mike, despite all of our disagreements and stuff in the past, I need your help, man." Randall said urgently.

"Why should I help you?"

"Waternoose is somewhere in the factory fixing the Scream Extractor to use it on Kimmie!"

Mike's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes!' Randall cried.

"Wait, who's Kimmie?"

"Uh… she's my Boo." Randall said.

"_Your_ Boo?"

"Ugh.. yes. She's as important to me as Boo was to Sulley." Randall rephrased.

"Oooh.. wait _what!?_"

"What, are you dense? What's so hard to understand about that?"

"What's so hard to do, is trust you."

"Aw come on Wazowski, I hate to admit it, but I've changed!" Randall pleaded.

"I can't believe that Randall. You're just a villain and that's all you'll ever be. Villains can't change." Mike said stubbornly. "Besides, how do I know this so called Kimmie's not just another kid you've kidnapped and let get away?"

Randall curled his lip in annoyance and stabbed at Mike with one of his fingers. "Listen up you little one-eyed cretin-!"

Mike shook his head and slapped Randall's finger away. "You never learn do you. It's cree-tin. If you're going to insult me, do it right."

"Forget you, Wazowski! I didn't want your help anyways." Randall snarled and took off.

"Then why did you ask?" he heard Mike counter as he ran further down the hall.

Randall just rolled his eyes and kept moving. He didn't have the time to deal with idiots like Mike anyways.

* * *

Kimmie came to and looked around. She tried to move, but she found both her legs and arms restrained.

"She's awake!" she heard Fungus say.

"Perfect!" Waternoose flashed an evil grin towards her as he circled around the Scream Extractor.

"Well, I must say Fungus, you've impressed me. I guess you're not totally useless after all!" he sneered.

"Gee, thanks." Fungus snorted, rolling his eyes.

Waternoose ignored the comment. "Why don't we see what this baby can do?" he said menacingly as he flipped the on switch.

The Scream Extractor remained silent. Waternoose flipped the switch several times and cursed. "Blast! Fungus! You useless twit! Why isn't it working?"

"I-I don't know! I f-fixed it! It should be w-working!" Fungus stammered.

Suddenly a very familiar voice sounded. "Did you try plugging it in, knucklehead?" Randall appeared in front of Waternoose and dealt him a flying kick.

"What the…?" Waternoose staggered back, dazed.

"Randy!" Kimmie cried out.

Randall turned around and saw her. "Kid!"

While Randall was distracted, Waternoose grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"I thought you were smarter than this Boggs, why would you follow me here?" he snarled, tightening his grip on Randall's throat.

"B-because I care about her…!" Randall choked out.

Waternoose's eyes widened and his grip slackened drastically in utter shock.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Fungus yelled from behind and hit Waternoose in the leg with a wrench. Clang! Waternoose turned furiously towards Fungus and Randall took that moment to wriggle out of his grip. Waternoose leered down at the little red monster and dealt him a nasty blow with his arm.

"Stay out of the way, fool!" he growled and turned back to Randall, but found that he was gone. "What the-?" he hissed and looked around furiously.

Randall had disappeared and was now at the control panel, feverishly trying to turn the machine off, but was unsuccessful. He cursed at his lack of knowledge and how it had diminished while he had been trapped in the human world. Waternoose saw the knob and buttons moving on their own and quickly pinpointed where Randall was. Randall yelped as Waternoose seized him again and threw him to the floor.

"Give it up, Boggs!" Waternoose snarled down at him as he raced past towards the unplugged cord that powered the Scream Extractor. Randall disappeared and swung his tail in Waternoose's path as he ran by.

"Woah!" Waternoose cried out as he felt gravity betray him. He landed heavily with an "Oof!" and Randall scrambled up, taking a dash for the plug.

"Oh no you don't!" Waternoose snagged Randall's back leg and Randall face-planted. Waternoose jumped up, taking care to step on Randall, as he raced for the plug. Randall watched helplessly as Waternoose reached the plug first. Waternoose bent down with a chuckle and picked it up.

"Say hello to the Scream Machine, little girl!" he sneered at Kimmie.

Randall saw red and disappeared. Waternoose snickered and bent down to plug the giant plug into the socket when suddenly Randall appeared in front of him.

"Say hello to my fist!" he growled socked Waternoose in the face. Waternoose stumbled backward, but managed to hold onto the plug. Just as Randall lunged for him, at the last minute, he dodged and plunged the plug into the outlet.

"Nooo…!"

Randall's cry was drowned out by the roar of the Scream Extractor.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! The next chapter is the last one! See you all on Friday! Please review! :)**


	22. Goodbye

**A/N: Urm… here's a box of tissues… :'(**

* * *

Mike frowned at his food. Maybe Randall had changed. The look in his eyes had been so desperate and pleading, maybe, just maybe he had been telling the truth.

"Hey, Mike, what's wrong?" Sulley bent down to look at his friend's face.

Mike hesitated before answering. He didn't know how Sulley would react to the news, but he couldn't just not tell him. "I ran into Randall a minute ago, he was begging me for help-"

"Woah, woah, woah, rewind. _Randall_? I thought he was banished." Sulley held up a large paw, stopping Mike midsentence.

"Yeah, I thought he was too, but he came out of nowhere and asked me for help! He was going on about this little girl named Kimmie and how she's his Boo."

"_His_ Boo?"

"Yeah, I was confused too, but then he explained it as Kimmie is as important to him as Boo is to you."

Sulley blinked, trying to register what he was hearing.

"Anyways, he said Waternoose is in the factory somewhere and he has fixed the Scream Extractor and is going to use it on her."

Sulley's eyes widened. "Waternoose? The Scream Extractor? But I totaled it!"

"Well, apparently Waternoose fixed it!"

"Then why are you here?" Sulley asked abruptly.

"What, you expect me to help the likes of Randall?" Mike defended.

"So you told him no?"

"Of course!"

"_Mike_!"

"What?!"

Sulley just shook his head and started to get up. "Woah, you're not seriously thinking about helping Randall are you? What if it's a trap?"

"Yes, I am and what if he's changed?"

"We are talking about the same Randall right? Randall _Boggs_?"

"Don't be a jerk Mike, they need our help!"

"You're on your own buddy."

"Fine, see ya." Sulley took off. He had a pretty good idea of where they were.

* * *

Randall looked up desperately as Kimmie started screaming, the Scream Extractor inching closer and closer.

"Hang in there kid!" he called over the roar of the Extractor. He felt someone yank on his tail.

"What's the rush? Let the extractor do its' job!" Waternoose sneered.

Randall pulled free and ran over to the control panel. He looked at all the different buttons and knobs wildly. Which one was it? "Ugh…screw it." he muttered and started pushing random buttons. The roar got louder as the Scream Extractor's power was increased. Kimmie screamed even louder as it got even closer. "Oops…that was wrong…" Randall said desperately and started pushing more buttons.

"Need help old buddy?"

Randall turned and saw Sulley smiling down at him.

"Sulley?" Randall's eyes widened incredulously.

"In the flesh!"

"W-why are you here? If you're going to arrest me, at least wait until Kimmie's safe!" he growled.

"Woah, relax bud. I'm here to help."

Randall's eyes widened. "Help me? After what I did to Boo?"

"I believe in second chances."

Randall felt himself grinning. Kimmie's screaming brought him back to reality. "Well? What are you standing there for you big doormat? Help me!" he snapped.

Sulley ran over to the machine and gripped it. Just as he began to push, Waternoose ran over and tackled him.

"This doesn't concern you, Sullivan!" he barked.

Sulley hit the floor heavily and struggled against Waternoose. "Finish it Randall!" he cried as he socked Waternoose in the face.

"Sulley, don't be dumb! I'm not you! I can't break it all by myself!"

Fungus came to at that moment and observed the scene before him. "I'll help you, Randall." He volunteered.

Randall eyed him. "Really? After I was so mean to you?"

"What are friends for?" Randall had to stop himself grinning again. They were all being so helpful after what he had done. He placed his hands on the machine. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it."

Both he and Fungus grunted as they started to push. Kimmie screamed louder as the machine got closer.

"Keep pushing!" Randall growled.

The two strained together. CRACK!

"Hey, something broke, keep going!" Fungus yelled.

"You all might want to hurry up!" Sulley called from the floor as he tussled with Waternoose. Another snap sounded as the Scream Extractor finally began to give way.

* * *

Mike had stayed put at the lunch table, considering whether to follow Sulley. He twiddled his thumbs, deep in thought. Maybe he should go help. Sulley could be down there, trapped. He pushed that thought away as Randall's desperate eyes appeared in the back of his mind. Maybe Randall had changed. Maybe he was being unfair and needed to give him a chance. He looked out the window and sighed. He needed to do the right thing. Without a second thought, Mike got up and headed for the nearest phone to dial the police.

CRACK! With a final groan, the Scream Extractor spluttered and then died completely.

"What? No!" Waternoose yelled, jumping up. "Randall! My boy, how could you?"

Randall glared at Waternoose. "I'm not your boy. True, I once respected you… but not anymore." He growled.

"Come on, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

"Where I come from, jokes are supposed to be funny. I suppose knocking me out was the punch line?"

Waternoose's smirk faltered for a second, but he quickly recovered. "Now let's not get too hasty…" he chuckled, inching closer to Randall. Randall recoiled.

"Touch me and I'll knock your teeth out." Randall snarled.

Waternoose just laughed."That's adorable…"

"Enough talk Waternoose, let's finish what we started." Randall snarled and lunged for Waternoose.

As the two met, they both started punching and kicking furiously. Randall was faster and more nimble, thus giving him an advantage as he wove around Waternoose. Waternoose growled in frustration as he grabbed at the purple blur, but only resulting in closing his hand on empty air. He finally caught Randall by the neck and pulled back his lips into a snarl.

"Don't make me knock you out again, lizard!" he screeched.

Randall broke free and shoved him away. "Your turn, grandpa!" he snarled as he dealt Waternoose a powerful roundhouse kick to the head. Waternoose slumped to the floor, unconscious. Randall ran over to the control pad and after pushing several buttons, freed a crying Kimmie.

"R-Randy!" she cried, running into his arms.

"Don't worry, you're safe kid." Randall said.

"I-I want my mommy!" she started bawling.

Randall had a very sudden flashback to that day at the vet when he had his cast taken off. The red haired lady looked _very_ much like Kimmie. Could she be her mother?

"Do you know what happened to your mom?" he asked.

"All I know is that one day she got so fed up with daddy she walked out and left us. Without her, daddy couldn't support me anymore and he had to give me to Adam." Kimmie said in a muffled voice.

Randall's fronds perked up. "W-what occupation did your mom have?"

"Occupation?"

"Job."

Kimmie thought for a minute. "I think she was a vet."

Randall's eyes widened as everything began clicking together.

"Why?" Kimmie asked, wiping her face.

"I think I know where your mom is." Randall said.

"Hey, any day Randall." Sulley interrupted. Randall sighed and looked at the broken Scream Extractor. "Will you do the honors?"

Sulley grinned and cracked his fingers before pounding the Scream Extractor into a million bits. He dusted his hands off and looked down at his work, satisfied. Now no child would ever be kidnapped and tortured by it again.

* * *

The CDA and Mike arrived minutes after the Scream Extractor had been destroyed. Roz slithered over and looked at the scene, looking quite satisfied.

"Good job Sullivan, looks like you killed two bird with one stone." She drawled.

"Oh no, Randall has changed, it's Waternoose you need to arrest." Sulley tried to explain.

"I'll determine that." Roz sniffed. At her command, a couple of the CDA monsters ran over and grabbed an unconscious Waternoose. "Take him away, boys." Roz commanded.

Waternoose came to as they were dragging him out of the room. "Blast! You haven't seen the last of me Boggs! I _will_ be back!" he growled as the fist he had been shaking at Randall disappeared through the door.

Roz turned back to Randall. "Who is that?" she asked, gesturing to Kimmie.

"Kimmie." Randall said.

"And she is human, yes?" Randall nodded slowly.

"She will have to be returned to the human world-"

"Of course." Randall said quickly.

"You didn't let me finish Boggs. She has seen too much of the monster world. Even though we discourage scaring now, we still discourage human children from seeing our world."

"Ok…"

"Therefore, we will have to shred her door."

"What? NO!" Randall cried.

"You know the rules Boggs."

Sulley stepped forward. "Please, Roz, Randall has changed because of this little girl. You can't stop him from seeing her!"

"Sullivan, you should know the rules better than anyone. I'm sorry, it's just the rules."

"Randy? What is she talking about?" Kimmie tugged at Randall's arm.

"Uh… it's hard to explain kid…" he sighed. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Through this whole wild adventure, he had finally been given something to care for. He wasn't ready to give her up so easily.

* * *

"I'll allow you exactly 5 minutes to say goodbye for the last time." Roz said.

"You're too kind." Randall growled.

"Don't push it Boggs."

Randall ignored her and turned towards Kimmie's door. He took a deep breath and opened it. "There you go, Kimmie." He said.

Kimmie pranced in happily and jumped on her bed. Her giggle died down when she turned and realized Randall hadn't followed her in. "Randy? What are you doing? Come on!" she said cheerily.

Randall looked at Roz.

"4 minutes Boggs."

He sighed and walked in. "Come here kid." He said, opening his arms to her for a hug. Kimmie ran over and gave him a hug.

"Uh, you're hugging kind of tight! You're acting as if this is the last time you'll see me!" Kimmie giggled.

That remark dug into Randall's heart like a dagger. He furrowed his eyelids, frowned, and looked down sadly.

"W-what's wrong?" Kimmie asked, shooting him a worried glance.

"L-look kid, I… I have to go away for a while, ok?" he choked out.

"What do you mean?" Kimmie let go of him and stepped back.

"I have some business that I should have taken care of a long time ago, and I probably won't see you for a very long time…"

Kimmie furrowed her eyebrows. "I know what you're up to, you're leaving me!"

"N-no! I…I don't want to."

"It isn't going to be a while, is it! You're leaving forever!"

Randall broke eye contact and looked away.

Kimmie's eyes widened. "Why would you leave me? Don't you like me? Y-you pinky promised!" she spluttered.

"Kid! You're making this way harder than I want it to be… of course I like you! You're my best friend. This isn't my choice, I don't want to leave you, ok?"

Kimmie blinked back tears. "But… Randy, I… I-I want you to stay here!"

Randall shook his head sadly. "Sorry kid, not this time."

Kimmie ran to him and threw herself into his arms. "I love you, Randy." She whispered.

Randall closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Kimmie."

"Hate to ruin the moment, but your time is up, Boggs."

Roz's cold, nasally voice cut through the air. Randall sighed softly and reluctantly let go of Kimmie. He let his fronds droop when he realized he wouldn't have time to say goodbye to the other kids.

"Say goodbye to Adam, Grant, Marra, Bree, and Simon for me, and take good care of Max, alright?" Randall said.

"I-I will." Kimmie sniffed, wiping tears off her face.

"Remember, back in Monster's Inc, when you wanted your mom?"

Kimmie tilted her head. "Yeah."

"Well, just get one of the kids to take you to the vet you took me to and ask for Dr. Walker." Kimmie furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "Walker…" she repeated.

Randall nodded and got up. "See ya, kid, be good for me, ok?" He headed for the door, but stopped and turned around. "You're lucky, Kimmie. Having a family that really loves you. Don't ever forget that." He smiled sadly, waved one last time, and slipped through the door.

Kimmie waved back as she watched the blue tip of Randall's tail vanish through the door. She sighed sofly.

Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew she would see Randall again.

* * *

**A/N: I made it extra long since it's the last chapter, my treat! …Well this was the last actual chapter, but WAIT! The story ain't completely over folks! There's an epilogue coming! We can't have it end like this, now can we? :D See you Sunday! Please leave a review! ;)**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda late guys, something unexpected came up and I couldn't get to the computer until now! Please enjoy the very last update of this story! :')**

* * *

It had been exactly five years since Randall had last seen Kimmie. Roz had decided to drop the charges when it became clear that Randall had indeed changed for the better. Randall had adapted to the new tactics of the Laugh Floor and even became one of the best in the company. He and Sulley had become good friends but still kept a slight rivalry, like who could get to work first, who could eat lunch the fastest, etc. When he passed Mike in the hallways, they would each grin and nod at each other. Months past and Randall would often lay awake at night, mulling everything over.

It was weird to think he had friends now, let alone Fungus and Sulley. Maybe he and Sulley had misunderstood each other all these years. Whatever the case, he was just glad to have someone by his side for once instead of against him. He realized with some heartache, that Waternoose had never been by his side. He had left him out to dry and had only come back to him when he needed something. Waternoose had never really cared about him the way he thought he had.

Now that he had friends, he lived a much happier existence and actually felt needed; wanted. He had a purpose. Sure, he still kept his sarcastic ways and his tongue of steel, but he had finally found himself. And for once, he was happy with it.

Randall hadn't forgotten Kimmie or any of the kids, in fact, thought about them everyday, and wondered what they were up to. He wondered if Kimmie had found her mother. Had Kimmie remembered to get one of the kids to take her to the vet and ask for Dr. Walker? If she did, he wondered how it had all played out. Deep inside him, remained the flicker of hope that he would see them again someday.

Randall whistled as he headed for the Laugh Floor for his regular routine.

"Hey, Randall. Follow me, I want to show you something." He heard Sulley call.

"What? I'm about to start work."

"Work can wait for this."

"Aw come on, just tell me."

"You won't find out unless you come here!"

Randall sighed and followed Sulley. "So where's this thing you want to show me?"

"Don't be so impatient, I'm showing you."

Randall noticed a group from one of the elementary schools that toured the company walk around the corner.

"And this is the Laugh Floor, this is where the magic happens!" the tour guide said.

All the little monster children looked up in awe. "Woahhh!" they said in unison.

Randall felt himself smiling at them. Sulley slapped him on the shoulder.

"Randall, you've gone soft."

"Shut up, have not." Randall growled, moving out of Sulley's reach.

They approached a door that said 'Authorized Personal Only'. Sulley stepped in and held the door open for Randall.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind if we put this door back." He chuckled as he stopped and stepped back, revealing a door.

Mike was there also, grinning from horn to horn. "Well, it took a while to fix, but ta-da!" he sang.

Randall stared at it in surprise. "T-that's Kimmie's door!"

"It better be!" Mike laughed.

"But how did you…!" Randall was speechless for the first time in his life.

"Well, Mike's pretty good at putting shredded doors back together." Sulley said.

Mike held a keycard out to Randall. "It's all yours, buddy." He smiled.

Randall took the keycard slowly and swiped it. He watched anxiously as the door's light came to life.

He hesitated as his hand hovered over the doorknob. He hadn't seen Kimmie in years. Was she still the same little girl with an imaginary unicorn friend named BZ? Still the same little girl who loved tea parties? Would she even recognize him? Randall took a deep breath. Only one way to find out. He turned the doorknob, opened the door slowly, and peeked in.

"Randy!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, total Disney ending haha. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favored the story, it means so, so much. I really had a lot of fun writing this and reading your reviews. I couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! :3 **

**I'm a bit iffy about a sequel, cuz I feel like I'll ruin it. I may write a few short stories, like some behind the scenes of this story if that makes sense, but I don't think I'll write another long one like this. Well, I guess there's only one more thing to say…LIZARD POWER! :'D *virtual hugs for all of you***

**-Special Thanks-**

**Ahem, I would like to specially thank my constant reviewers…A special thanks to Basil and Mallow and Moss, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, Wizard if oz, ydiathetigeropean, Hakuai-animelover135, random person, snowangel420, Matilda, (if I forgot you, insert your name here), and last but certainly not least… les mis fan 1 for giving me a plot and allowing me to write this story! :D ;) :3 Thanks again guys! **


End file.
